Return of the Flash
by A.C.Richard
Summary: After the death of his fiancé, Iris West, Barry Allen retired from being a superhero. But when a breacher from Earth-38 came to his Earth to ask for help. He decided to become the superhero he ones was again. But things aren't always so simple, are they? Based on characters from the CW Arrowverse.
1. Prologue

My name is Barry Allen. And I'm the fastest man alive. Probably.

Instead of being a hero, I retired. I've had enough. The guilt, the devastation. Oliver said the lightning chose me for a reason, but I wish it never chose me.

People are dead because of me. No matter how the city used to look at the Flash, it was him that killed the people he cared about.

"You'll never truly be happy, Barry"

Thawne's words echoed through my mind.

"We are the same."

I remembered Zoloman said those words to me right after he murdered my father.

"You're the big bad villain."

Savitar was right. No matter how many times Joe, or Cisco, or Caitlin, or HR said he was wrong.

This is a fact.

I sighed. I looked at the table and glanced at the DNA tester. It's still running through the database. Not sure how long time had passed, but it was long enough for me to run five laps around the entire America.

"Ding!" Finally! The DNA results were shown on the computer.

Francis Wes with metahuman gene.

I emailed the results to STAR labs. Hopefully, Wally and Jesse could take care of it.

"Allen!" Captain Singh summoned me by shouting my last name again. I ran down to Captain's office and found him reading a file. "You called me, Captain?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who's behind the slaughter in the museum?" He asked.

"Francis Wes, with metahuman gene." I replied.

"Oh, so I guess Kid Flash and Jesse Quick will take care of it, then?"

"Probably." I nodded.

"By the way, where's the Flash?" Captain Singh sat back on his chair, glancing at the paperwork in front of him.

I looked around, not sure what to answer, "Probably still having a vacation time."

"A vacation time? Allen, I know you're a brilliant CSI, but isn't that's a bit absurd? It has been a year since his absense. He's lucky that we've Kid Flash and Jesse Quick. " Singh looked right into my eyes.

I shrugged, trying to make a better excuse, "I don't know. He has been looking after this city for 3 years."

"Yeah, I know. But it is also worth mentioning that it's been a year since he began this 'vacation time'." Singh said, "Anyway, go back to your lab."

I left his office, thankful that he didn't ask much further. I haven't really thought of this. How to explain that I retired from being the Flash. I sat in my chair, glancing at STAR labs through the window. Remembering the night I got my powers.

"Hey Bar." Joe shouted at the doorway of the lab. I turned around, smiled at him, "Hey. What's up?"

"Just wondering if you'd like to have lunch right now." I looked at the clock and saw "12:30 pm".

"Yeah sure." I stood, "Big Belly Burger?"

"You read my mind." He smiled. We'd been through a lot this past year, but we were better than a year before.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

I opened the door and tossed the keys to the table. The furniture was in the same place as they were one year ago. I never have the heart to move them.

I quickly showered. In case you're wondering, I did not use my speed. I don't feel like using them anymore after I retired.

I grabbed a box of popcorn and turned on TV; sat on the sofa and watched Netflix.

Star Wars: The Last Jedi.

I could imagine Cisco saying nerdy stuff like "May the force be ever in your favor." I chuckled at the memories of him saying movie reference.

I closed the light after the end of the movie. Laying down on the bed, I stared at the ceiling for no reason. Everything was so quiet. So peaceful. So harmony. I wish this was how things had been for the past few years.

 _Beep. Beep._

I groaned at the moment my phone rang. I glanced at the monitor. Cisco had sent me a text, "Need you STAR"

I replied, "I'm not going. You know I don't. Go get Wally or Jesse." Then I put my phone right next to the lamp.

A few minutes later, Cisco texted again, "Not metahuman stuff. Other stuff. Come right now."

I sighed. Figured out that he wouldn't leave me alone unless I go there. I quickly put on my T-shirt and my trousers, grabbed the keys and my jacket, then found a taxi and told the driver to head to STAR labs.

The ride was peaceful. Unlike running, there's no air rushing through your face, no electricity pumping through your veins. It's indeed longer than I expected, but the view was just fine.

I paid the driver and headed to the elevator. Pressed the "600/F" button and waited for the door to open.

Once it was opened, I stepped out and headed to the Cortex, "Cisco?" I asked.

"Here!" I turned around, and saw he's in his workshop, "Long time no see, dude!"

"Yeah. Long time." I hugged him, "Why called me here." Only to realize he's toning his goggles.

"Oh, a breach has opened." He said.

"What? When?"

"A few hours ago. Usually, I won't call you after you know...but tonight I need someone to chat to...it can be a little boring just to watch over the breach by myself."

I smiled. Knowing Cisco was still the same even after I left, "Let's go. But no being the Flash."

"Of course."

We headed to the speed canon room, or whatever it's called now. The breach was swirling around itself. I looked around, realizing there were many "toys".

"What are these things?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just some weapons in case the breacher is not friendly. Speaking of whom, Harry visited Jesse and gave death threats to Wally."

"Really? When?" Chuckled at the fact that Wally was threatened by Harry.

"Last month. Man, you've missed a lot."

"Yeah. I know. How's Caitlin?"

"Oh, she and Julian got engaged. They're going to get married next month. You haven't got the invitation letter, have you?"

"No." Feeling happy and sad at the same time. Happy because Caitlin was finally going to be married after...Ronnie. Sad because she may or may not have forgotten me.

Suddenly, a noise came from the breach, Cisco and I immediately grabbed our weapons, pointed at the breach. Hoping it wasn't some telepathic gorillas or deadly metahumans coming through the breach.

Instead, a blonde girl came out from the breach. She was wearing a blue shirt with a red cape on her back. An "S" on her chest.

It was Supergirl.

"Kara?"

She smiled at me, "Hey Barry."

I ran to her and hugged. Missing one of my best friends from another universe (technically she's the only best friend in other Earths). After we broke off, I realized the breach had closed.

"Hey, Cisco." She waved at him, who returned.

"So Kara, what are you doing here?" I asked. Suddenly, her smile was gone, "We need to talk."

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

"So...let me get this straight. There's a villain, called Lex Luthor, has created a killing machine called Doomsday which was designed to kill you and your cousin, and has been terrorizing every city he passed through for a week, just to kill you and your cousin." Cisco said after hearing her long speech.

"Yes." Kara nodded, "And when we captured Lex, he said something about Savitar..." I sighed the moment I heard the name, "...being the god of speed and is returning. So I came here."

"Yeah well, Barry here defeated Savitar and trapped him in the speedforce last year. So I'm not sure exactly how this Lex Luthor maniac knows about him." Cisco replied, "Besides, who named Doomsday? That's a pretty cool name." He grinned.

"Maybe the one Lex was talking about is a doppelgänger of Savitar?" Kara asked.

"No way. Savitar is trapped in the speedforce. Meaning there's no other doppelgänger of his is a speedster." Cisco replied.

While they're having their conversation, I sat at the corner, staring at the floor, hoping it would end soon.

"Um...Barry?"

"Yeah? Where's Cisco?" Realizing Cisco was no longer in the cortex.

"I asked him to give me a minute. What's happening?" Kara asked.

I stared at those beautiful brown eyes, "It's nothing."

"You're lying." I guessed I had to be honest with her.

"Look. I'm not the one whom you met a few years ago, I'm no longer..."

"What do you mean you're not the Barry I know?" Kara cut in, frowning at my reply.

"I retired."

"What? You mean retired-retired?"

"Yep." Brushing back and forth on my thighs. I hoped she won't ask any more questions, but I was wrong. "So you're saying you're no longer the Flash?" I sense a little bit of uncertainty in her words; I nodded to confirm she had listened correctly.

"Why?"

"Iris' death." A tear dropped from my eyes. Memories of that night resurfaced. I cover my cheeks with my hands to hide the tears, "It's my fault she died."

"No. It's not." Kara hugged me, and I returned. Not used to crying in front of people, especially a person who understands me because of similar tragic background.

"What happened to Iris isn't your fault, it was Savitar. I may not know Iris very well, but I'm sure she wouldn't want you to stop running, would she?" Kara asked. I didn't reply, sobbed on her shoulder. God, that's embarrassing. And wait, how did she know it was Savitar who killed her?

I let go of her after calming down, which was the last thing I wanted to... 'Wait, you can't fall in love that quick, can you?' I thought.

"And I assume you didn't come here just to ask about Savitar?" I asked.

"Yeah. Will you wear that scarlet costume..."

"Uniform." Cisco cut in, who returned to the Cortex with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Yeah, whatever." Kara rolled her eyes, "Can you come? And help us defeat Doomsday?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss a field-trip to Earth-38." I smiled at her, feeling peace at last.

"Same here!" Cisco was definitely excited.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

I don't know what's happening, but after talking to Kara, I felt everything's fine. And I'll admit, she's amazing and funny, and very adorable. But I wasn't sure why I fell for Kara for such a short time. I mean, we just saw each other half an hour ago.

After talking about the threat on her Earth, the three of us decided to stay at STAR labs since it's late.

Anyway, Cisco and I are going to Earth-38 along with Supergirl. But we, uh he, hadn't told the team yet.

"Cisco, what about the others?" I asked.

"Uh...maybe they will stay here. 'Cuz someone is needed in case of something bad happen. Like really bad stuff."

"Yeah." I agreed, "Hey Cisco, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you guys." I admitted.

"No, it's fine. We get it. You need a little time off. Although I'll say, a year is way too long." He grinned, "But I'm impressed, since Kara's here, she's been looking you with goofy eyes."

"What...no. You think..." I was surprised. Kara has a boyfriend, right? "No way, she has...what's his name...Mon-El, right?"

"From my experience, she broke up." Cisco tried to sound like some Jedi master, "Word of advice, ask her out. It's good for you."

"Maybe."

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

"So you're saying the two of you, along with Kara, will head to Earth-38 and defeat this Doomsday?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Besides, I wouldn't miss having a field-trip to Earth-38." Cisco said.

"So why can you go while we have to stay here?" Wally said, a little bit of jealousy in his words.

"'Cuz there must be someone who watches over this city." Caitlin replied, "It's good to have you back, Barry."

"Thanks, Caitlin. Oh and congratulations on your engagement." I said.

"How did..." Caitlin glanced at Cisco, "Right."

"I didn't know Supergirl has a superpower to talk you into helping her." Jesse whispered, chuckled at the last words. I frowned and glanced at Kara, who suddenly blushed.

Superhearing. Probably.

"Well, I'll bring back Barry and Cisco in one piece, I promise." Kara said after recovering from her adorable blush. Wait, adorable?

"Well, don't worry. 'Cuz we'll definitely be in one piece. Or else Caitlin is gonna bring us back to life and then kill us again."

"Touché, Ramone." HR said.

"Well, time to go." I said while grabbing the backpack on the chair. Kara nodded and pressed the inter-dimensional extrapolator.

A small breach was formed within the cortex, I grabbed Cisco and Kara, and run into the breach.

For once, the feeling of electricity pumping through my veins felt good.

 **TBC**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I know the grammar can be a little bit off, but I am working on it. Just like Kara, English isn't my first language. I hope you all can support me and continue reading this story.**

 **Also, this chapter will be shorter than the others as I want to see your reactions. Please comment on my ideas!**


	2. First Act

We were in Kara's apartment the moment we walked out of the breach.

"Wow! I gotta say, this is still a very nice apartment." Cisco said while being amazed by the surroundings. Kara grinned, "Thank you."

"Let's head to the DEO first, then we'll talk about this Doomsday with J'onn." I said.

She nodded, "You still remember the way?"

"Yeah, think you can keep up, Girl of Steel?" I teased. She laughed when I used her nick name.

"Oh, just you watch, Scarlet Speedster." She replied and flew out the apartment immediately. I grabbed Cisco and ran out of her apartment.

National City was similar to Central City. Unlike Star City, both cities are located in West Coast and don't rain very often, let alone a storm hurling through the sky.

It's been 2 years since I've stepped foot in this city, but I loved the scenery. Especially a golden statue for Supergirl right in front of the National City Police Department.

I followed her and ran into DEO. Then I stopped in front of a big screen, dropping Cisco, "Man, it never gets old, running with you."

"You cheat!" Supergirl said, who walked towards us from behind.

"You've gotten sloppy." I said, "Even I've retired for a year, I'm still faster than you."

"Supergirl! Glad you found help." An African American stepped out from his office, "It's good to see you again Mr. Allen, and Mr. Ramon."

I shook his hand, remembering last year encounter with J'onn over the...Music Meister incident. Cisco marveled around the DEO, "Wow. This is awesome. Is that a spaceship?" He pointed at Kara's spacecraft. She nodded.

"Damn, I gotta take a photo. Barry, help me." Cisco handed me a phone and walked towards the spaceship. I tried to stop but I couldn't.

"Mr. Ramon, even though I'm grateful for your effort last year, I'm afraid I can't allow Mr. Allen here to take a photograph for you." J'onn said.

"Yeah, but we're from another Earth..."

"Look, man. The first time I breached into this Earth I couldn't take a photograph of it." I pointed, "In fact, we shouldn't have known this place."

"Well, usually normal people can never know this place. But since you two are from different Earth and helped us a year ago I decided to let that pass." A brunette woman walked out from an elevator, "It's nice to meet you finally, Barry Allen." She offered her hand.

I shook, "How did you know my name? And who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Alex Danvers."

"Alex Danvers. As in..."

"Yep. That's my sister." Kara said, "How's Maggie?"

"Great! Other than the fact that Doomsday had just come out again and lay wasted the Yellowstone National Park."

"Yeah...about that..." We all turned to J'onn, whose face became very serious, "I invited visitors who can help us to kill Doomsday. They should be here in an hour."

"So...what do we do?" Kara asked.

"There's someone I want you guys to meet, follow me. " J'onn said.

We all followed J'onn and walked into the conference room, only to find a man with black-haired, probably mid-30s, sitting on a chair as if nothing wrong was happening.

"Kara Danvers. Bruce Wayne." He said.

"How did you know my name?" Kara asked.

"Because I know your cousin, Clark Kent." He replied.

"Oh, okay."

"And you two are..." He turned to Cisco and I. I glanced at J'onn, who nodded his head, "I'm Barry Allen."

"And I'm Cisco Ramon. I'm assuming you're a superhero?"

"Yeah. It's called the Batman."

"Oh, my Rao!" Kara screamed, "You're the Gotham Vigilante!"

"Yes, I'm." He nodded, crossing his legs.

"Batman? That's lame." Cisco said, "I'm assuming your suit is black, right?" He frowned but nodded, "Ok, I got this. Ah! Dark Viligante...no. That's lame. How about...Dark Archer? Wait, that was taken. Um... The Dark Knight! Yes, The Dark Knight. Much better." He grinned at his latest masterpiece.

Kara, Alex, and J'onn frowned at his reaction. "He usually does the naming thing. Back in Central City, we encountered metahumans with different abilities. So we needed something to identify them." I said.

Not amused, Bruce asked, "So which one of you is the Blur?"

'How did he know one of us is the Flash?' I thought.

"It's the Flash. And it's me. Cisco is Vibe." I answered.

"Never heard of him."

"Yeah, that's because they are from another Earth." After Kara replied, Bruce stared at us as if we're some kind of dinosaurs.

"A parallel Earth?" I nodded, "It's a long story."

"Aliens, I get it. But parallel Earths? How?" A man walked in, but a blue shirt and a red cape, with an 'S' on his chest.

"Hey, cousin!" Kara grinned, "It's good to see you again!" The last son and daughter of Krypton hugged each other, "It's good to see you too." After they broke, he turned to us, "You two are..."

"Barry Allen, The Flash." I said.

"Cisco Ramon, also known as Vibe."

"Clark Kent, Superman." And he turned to Kara, "So that's the Barry..." Kara immediately cut him off. I frowned at what happened while Cisco and Alex grinned like idiots.

It was merely my imagination, wasn't it?

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

So later on, we met Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman (Courtesy of Cisco); and Hal Jordan, aka Green Lantern.

"So this is some kind of alliance..." Before Diana can finish, Cisco cut in, "Justice League. Nailed it!"

"Whatever. Anyway, thank you for coming. As we all know, right now this country is facing an imminent threat. Doomsday has terrorized 7 major cities for the past week." J'onn said while showing pictures of this grey-deformed creature destroying everything in its path.

"Now thanks to Superman and Supergirl, Doomsday hid in underground. But yesterday, he destroyed the Yellowstone National Park."

"Excuse me, how's this creature created?" Hal asked.

"It was an experiment conducted by an organization called CADMUS, which they shut it down for some reason. But apparently, someone continues its mission and created this thing." Superman said.

"We suspected it was Maxwell Lord, but only to realize it was someone else." Alex added, "Lex Luthor."

"Lex Luthor broke into Area 51 a few months ago and created this deformity using General Zod's body." J'onn continued.

"General Zod?" I asked. Right now I'm pretty sure Cisco and I couldn't catch up.

"General Zod was a general from my planet. He attempted a coup before the destruction of Krypton, therefore the judge sent him and his men into Phantom Zone. But he got out and he tried to terraformed Earth into Krypton before I came here." Kara said.

"Oh. Not a great plan." Cisco commented, "But I am assuming that this Lex guy used some Kryptonian technology, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" J'onn asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell, this Earth's technology is far behind from my Earth. And I'm excluding any alien technology of course." Cisco said.

"Wait, this Earth?" Hal and Diana asked.

"We come from Earth-1." I said, "And yes, there are infinite Earths in the multiverse. BTW, this is Earth-38."

"So since this Earth is far behind from mine, I guessed it must be some kind of alien technology. And since it's made of this Zod's body, so it must be Kryptonian technology." Cisco finished his assumption, "I have to say, General Zod, that's not a good name. Something maybe..."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

We rushed out of the room, a world map was shown on the big screen. A red dot was on top of National City.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked.

"Doomsday. It's here." J'onn said.

"Wait, Doomsday is here?" Cisco yelled, surprised at the fact that the deformity was already here, "As in it's already in National City?"

"Not quite. But Doomsday is running towards the city." J'onn replied. He turned to us (or Justice League to Cisco), "It's time." We all nodded, and immediately, I rushed into a room with no one and quickly put on my suit.

Even after a year, it's still as comfortable as ever.

"I see you're wearing the suit again. " Kara said. I turned around and saw she's leaning at the door. "A year ago I never thought I would be wearing this suit again, let alone travel to another universe and save the day. " I said.

"Does that mean I have changed your mind?" She took a step closer, crossing her arms in front of her family's coat of arms.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but talking to you did smooth things out."

"That's good to know." She smiled and took another step. I stared at her brown eyes, almost felt like I was drawn to it.

"Yo! Lovebirds!" We took a step back and saw Cisco grinning crazy, "As much as I would like to leave you two alone, we need to go. Oh, by the way, you guys are definitely getting a ship name" He turned around and left us alone. We giggled at what we just did.

"Save the day?" I asked.

"Save the day." She confirmed.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

While Diana (or Wonder Woman), Superman, Green Lantern, and Kara flew to the desert next to the city, the first place where I met Kara when I breached into Earth-38. I picked up Cisco and ran there. Bruce, on the other hand, rode in his own Batmobile. J'onn and Alex stayed at the DEO headquarters to monitor the situation.

Before we left, Alex hooked the comm from my suit to the DEO and gave others small headsets which can be hidden on the ears easily.

"Any reasons why we fight here?" Hal asked, flowing in the air.

"This is the unpopulated area of the city. Even if something went wrong, the citizens will have time to evacuate." Bruce replied. I admired at his strategy; he reminded me of Oliver on Earth-1. I wondered if there's an Oliver Queen who became the Green Arrow on this Earth.

"There he is, beware of his attacks!" Diana said. Not far away, a gray deformity approached us. I looked at Kara, who looked back. Then I turned to Cisco, who put on his goggles.

"Does that thing has any weakness?" I asked.

"No." I stared at Clark with surprised. He shrugged, "Not that we know of."

"Ok. I'm gonna try hitting him with a lightning bolt." I said and quickly ran to the killing machine. When I got closer, it had noticed me and tried to hit me with its left hand. I ducked and running circles around him. The electricity around me definitely got its attention because it started slugging on the trail. Whenever its arms went into my path I jumped over it.

I recalled my experience with King Shark. Though this time was different because Doomsday was much larger than the giant-talking-shark. Probably triple the height. One lap can create approximately 3050 volts of electricity. To knock out a human being you need around 50,000 volts. Equivalent to 16 laps of running.

"Barry, you need more than 16 laps to do your lightning bolt trick. " Cisco spoke through the comm. 'Thanks, Cisco. For stating the obvious.' I thought.

I ran for about 60 laps and aimed at Doomsday. The electricity followed my lead and made a direct hit. 187500 volts of electricity should be able to knock him out. Or at least I thought. Instead of knocking him out, the electricity gathered around him. Its eyes were glowing red. I could feel it, not sure how, but it's getting stronger.

"Uh, guys! What's happening?" I asked.

"It's harnessing energy." Bruce spoke through the comm, "Barry, get back here now." I quickly ran back, "Totally didn't think this will happen."

Suddenly there's a blast of energy hitting us. Cisco, Bruce and I quickly hid behind the rocks while the others flew to the sky. Luckily the city is far enough that the energy blast could not reach.

"Really? It's your fault that it's getting stronger." Hal complained.

"Come on, Clark didn't exactly tell us it feeds on energy." Cisco backed me up, "But now that we know. If we figure out a way to counteract that..."

"We can kill it." Kara finished.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm gonna say." Cisco said.

Doomsday rushed towards us and punched on the ground. We quickly diverged into separate ways. The shockwave due to the punch was intense. After it faded, Diana cut the monster's leg with her sword. But it did no harm to the creature. Instead, she was punched in the face. Hal used his ring to create a fist and punched the deformity. Yet, the fist dissolved the moment it hit the laser beams from Doomsday. I saw Bruce quickly ran back to his Batmobile and grabbed a bazooka. He inserted the bomb into the bazooka and fired toward the creature.

Truth be told, I found Bruce firing at Doomsday weird because Bruce knew that the deformity will not be harmed. But my confusion was erased the moment green gas exposed around the creature.

Kryptonite gas.

Since that thing was created based on General Zod's body, it should be weakened by the kryptonite. That explains why Clark and Kara never thought of it, as they will also be affected by the kryptonite.

Due to the hazardous gas, Kara and Clark flew as far as possible. Cisco threw shockwave against Doomsday, trying to delay his recovery. I ran at super speed and threw punches to where its stomach would probably be. The monster roared at the pain. Its eyes glowed again.

"Oh boy..." I mumbled and quickly grabbed everyone away from the monster. An energy blast exploded. Bruce, Cisco and I hid behind another rock and waited until the blast died down. Kara and Clark grabbed Doomsday's arm and quickly flew it to the mountain and hit it. I ran over there and punched it with super speed. Bruce fired another Kryptonite Gas and weakened the creature. Diana tied a golden noose around its body in an attempt to immobilize it. But the deformity fired its laser eyes at Diana and she was forced to let loose the noose.

"This isn't going to work. " Cisco commented.

"Any ideas, guys?" Diana complained.

"Hey Clark, Kara. Have you guys tried freeze breath?" I asked.

"No. Why?" Clark asked.

"If you two use freeze breath on Doomsday, it will actually lower its temperature. Meaning its internal energy will plummet severely." I said while trying to explain physics as simple as possible, "If its internal energy is decreased, it's possible that it needs longer time to recharge. Since, you know, it operates based on energy."

"Besides, if that thing is frozen, we may slow it down. " Diana said.

"Hence we'll have a greater chance at winning this thing." Bruce finished.

"We'll try. Let's go cousin." Kara nodded. And the Kryptonians flew above Doomsday, which was gathering energy from the surroundings.

Ice began forming around Doomsday. The electricity gathered around it became weaker and weaker. The freeze breath must be working. After a while, the ice had fully covered the monster. Kara and her cousin flew back to us.

"Now what?" Cisco asked.

"Can you throw him into space?" Bruce asked Hal, who grinned.

A giant green hand formed from Hal's ring. It grabbed the ice and both of them immediately headed to space. Clark flew with Hal in case Doomsday were able to break out of the ice.

"They must have broken the sound barrier. " Diana commented the moment we heard a sonic boom from the sky.

Moments later, Hal and Clark slowly descended from the sky, "J'onn, where's Doomsday?" Kara asked.

"In outer space orbiting at the escape velocity." J'onn said.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

We headed back to the DEO with a round of applause from the agents.

"Thank you, all of you. " Alex said.

"Yeah, this is what we do." Hal said, "But does anyone also think that this is a little bit easy?"

"I agree." Bruce said, "Maybe we should have a chat with Lex Luthor, see if there's anything else that he's planning." J'onn nodded at the suggestion.

'If that was easy, then why did Kara bring me here?' I thought to myself. I glanced at Kara and decided to talk to her later.

We all followed J'onn, who led us to the room which held Lex Luthor captive.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would have guests." A blonde long-haired man, standing in the room. His back facing us, but I could tell he's definitely wearing a white suit. A glass separated him from us. That must be Lex Luthor. He turned around, showing us his face.

"Um, I never thought you'd be here. Clark Joesph Kent, aka Kal-El." He told Clark, who glared at him, "And this young lady. Your niece?"

"Cousin." Kara spat. Lex shrugged. He turned to Cisco and me, crossing his arms, "I've never seen you two before. You new?"

"We didn't come here to chit-chat." Cisco tried his best to impersonate Lenard Snart. If we were not interrogating I would be laughing at his tone.

"And you?" He asked me. Instead of answering, I ignored him. He shrugged when he realize I was ignoring his question.

"Why did you created Doomsday?" Bruce asked, trying to bring intel out of him as soon as possible.

"Why not? You see, these guys..." He pointed at Clark and Kara, "they come from the sky. All they brought upon us are destructions and death."

"So what's your point? Prove that they are all powerful? Powerful enough to kill the entire human race?" I asked.

"They flew too close to our sun..." He mumbled, "See, what we call God depends upon our tribe. God takes sides. No man in the sky intervened when I was a boy to deliver me from Daddy's fist and abominations. I figured out way back if God is all-powerful, he cannot be all good. And if he is all good, then he cannot be all-powerful. Now, since the two of you are extremely powerful, then you cannot be all-good."

"So you want to destroy them." Diana commented.

"Obviously. I gave the bat a fighting chance. But he won't do it. If Man won't kill God, then the Devil will do it." Lex replied.

"Well, your so-called devil is now orbiting in outer space. So how exactly is the devil going to kill them again?" Cisco asked.

"I said the devil will do it, but..." He stared right into my eyes as if he knew of my origins: the fact that Cisco and I came from another Earth. "...who says Doomsday is the devil? This is, after all, a chess."

'Oh god. Bruce was right. This is just the first act of his plan.' I thought.

 **TBC**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I know the grammar can be a little bit off, but I am working on it. Just like Kara, English isn't my first language. I hope you all can support me and continue reading this story.**

 **I know my writing can be sucks. Especially the fight scene. But I hope you all can support me and perhaps give suggestions on how to write the fight scenes better. Anyway, until next time!**


	3. Escalated

"Ok. Now we know his plan doesn't end here, what do we do?" Alex asked.

"Can't you see through his mind?" Clark asked J'onn, who shook his head, "I scanned through his brain. He's working with someone. But this being must have protected his head from being read further."

"Is it possible that the mastermind is a Martian?" Bruce asked.

"No. Martians may be able to read minds but they cannot shield another being's." J'onn said.

"What about Savitar? He mentioned about him before. Could he be the one who shielded his mind?" Alex asked.

"He's a speedster. Like me. He doesn't have any other powers." I clarified.

"I appreciate all of your assists today. Now that we know Lex Luthor's plan is still going on, all I can say is that we need to be alarmed. Should anything happen again we will be gathered." J'onn concluded.

"Can the DEO make an inter-communication system for us? No offense, but I'm pretty sure calling all of us here one by one is a bit clumsy." Cisco said. Alex looked at J'onn, who nodded.

"Yeah, I can arrange that. If there's no question then meeting adjourned. The communication system will be set up within a week."

Hal and Diana left the meeting immediately the moment it ended, saying that they have other matters to pay attention too. I looked at Cisco, "Now what?"

"I don't know man. I mean Kara asked us to come here because of this Doomsday. But now that it's gone, we should probably return. But..."

"But at the same time, this fight hasn't ended yet." I finished. He nodded. I still need to figure out why Kara asked us to come to Earth-38. "Look, Bar. I know you and Kara have some kind of..."

"Cisco?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!" I said. He grinned like crazy kids, "Anyway, while you two do your thing, I'm gonna take my time to explore this city. Then we'll go home. Probably. "

"Yep." I agreed. I do need to talk to Kara. But certainly not the talk Cisco thought.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

"Hey Kara, do you have a minute?" She turned around, staring at me with her brown eyes.

"Yea. Of course." She replied, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Maybe somewhere private?"

"Race you to my apartment?" She grinned.

"I'm gonna beat you, Girl of Steel."

"Just you watch, Scarlet Speedster." Immediately, I rushed away from the DEO and headed towards her apartment. From the shadow on the ground, I could see she's catching me up. Even after a year of not using my speed, I could still reach Mach 5. But for the sake of the people, I decided to run in Mach 2 to prevent breaking their windows. Just for a moment, I felt good. No responsibility. No stress.

I saw the street lights flickered. Not one, but all the street lights. I shrugged, thinking probably some electrical anomaly at the generator.

Unlike Kara who'd flew into her apartment through her window, I arrived at her door and phased through it. But...I forgot how to phase.

I sighed and waited for Kara to come to the doors. Waiting is the eternal suffering for a speedster. I heard Kara flew into her apartment and knocked the door.

She instantly opened the door, "Did you forget how to phase?" I embarrassingly nodded. I entered her apartment and sat on the couch.

"Well, if you could phase again then you'll probably get here first." She mumbled.

"Are you admitting that I'm faster than you?" I asked. She glared at me, "No way I'm admitting that." She sat on her couch, "So what is all this mysterious about?"

"Why did you asked Cisco and me to come here?" I sat next to her, lying on the back. She frowned, "I don't understand."

"Well, after today's fight, Cisco and I thought that you guys didn't really need our help. So why did you came to my Earth and asked for mine?"

"Well, 'cuz Doomsday is difficult to defeat. Or so I thought." She lied. I could see it.

"You're lying."

"How did you know?" She asked, admitting that she lied to me.

"Crinkles. " I said. She sighed, "Um...Mon-El and I broke up a month ago." I stayed silent, but surprised at the fact that Cisco was right before we came here, "And he decided to travel around, which is grateful, otherwise it's gonna be very awkward. And I have been playing solo ever since. And I couldn't help but thought this was same as the first few months I arrived on Earth. So I guess the loneliness, and with Doomsday roaming around, brought me to you. "

"Look. Don't ever think of that. There are alway people who cared about you. J'onn, the Danvers, Winn, and your cousin. Those are the ones whom you can count on. You're not lonely, you've got friends. And yes, Earth may not be the same as Krypton, but you can be better." I said while I brushed the tears from her cheek. She smiled after hearing my words.

"Thanks."

"I'll be there for you. We are Superfriends, right?" Kara giggled when I said the word, "Superfriend".

I stood and walked to the piano placed next to the window. I sat and placed my fingers on the keyboard.

" _At times like these when life is getting me down. And the world seems like it's gonna end-ship..._ " I sang while I was trying to remember the lyrics.

"You learned how to play that song?" Kara asked but I ignored her, " _There's at least one power that we both still have. And that's the power of..._ "

" _Friendship_." Kara finished.

" _I'm your super friend. Your super friend. I'll be there in the nick of time if you're ever in a spot_." I continued.

" _And if you're not there in time, you can just go back in time. And give it another shot!_ " She danced.

" _I'm not supposed to do that anymore._ " I said. "Yeah, I know. I thought it was appropriate. "

"Sing!" I shouted.

" _I'm your super friend. Super-friend._ " She continued.

" _When you need a compliment, I can rattle off a dozen._ " I sang, "For instance, after the battle, I'm not impressed _by your more famous cousin._ "

"Thank you! No one ever says that!" Kara thanked.

" _I'm your super friend! Super-friend._ " Kara and I sang together.

" _When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best_." Kara soloed.

" _I love you more than the lightning bolt that I wear on my chest._ " I continued.

" _If you're ever sad, I'll bring you flowers._ " She headed towards the piano and sat next to me. A big smile was put on her face.

" _You can list 'soprano' as one of your powers._ "

" _If you're ever broke..._ "

" _I've got the cash!_ "

" _On my couch..._ "

" _You're welcome to crash._ "

" _And if you ever need a hand..._ "

" _I'll be there in a flash!_ " I finished.

"Really?" Kara asked. I nodded, "Yup!"

" _I'm your super, that has a double meaning, friend!_ " Both of us finished the song together.

It's good to see Kara was cheered up by our song. I could see the smile behind her eyes after remembering the loneliness she had faced.

"Thank you, Barry." She said.

"You're gonna stop thanking me." I said after I realized how many times she said 'thank you' to me. She chuckled at my words. A slight blush on her cheek.

Beep. Beep.

"What's that?" I frowned. Kara quickly reached to her phone and opened her message box. She looked into my eyes, "J'onn need us."

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

"Where the hell is Clark?!" Kara rushed into the cell and shouted at Lex, who was laughing like a mad man. Though in fairness, he was a mad man.

When we received J'onn's message we immediately headed to the DEO. But Alex told us Clark went missing. His fiancé, Lois Lane, came to the DEO this morning and asked for help. After hearing the news, Kara was furious and well, you know the rest.

"Oh. I don't know. I ordered my men to capture Superman and hide him in a place that I don't even know! So even if you ask me, I cannot help you." Lex said while he was trying to sound like a genius.

"You will tell me who those men are or..." Kara lit her eyes, threatening Lex.

"Or what?" Kara couldn't find the appropriate word to express her anger. I could feel it. She wanted to kill Lex. But she also knew that she's a better person. Just like my encounter with Zoom. I wanted to kill him so badly the moment he murdered my father. But I couldn't. I am not a murderer. And neither is Kara. I wrapped my arms around her and gave my best death glare to the psychopath.

"How can he be captured so easily?" Cisco spat, "He's named Superman for a reason!"

"Well, I see you're not from around. Otherwise, you'd have known." Lex giggled.

"They must have used kryptonite to capture him." I said.

"Courtesy of the DEO itself. You see, back in the days, the DEO stored a lot of kryptonite but didn't know how to destroy it. So they hid it underground." Lex giggled. I had had enough of him. So I decided to phase through the glass that separated us and punch him with superspeed. He looked surprised the moment I phased through. But it didn't matter. What matter most was to find Kara's cousin.

"I couldn't resist. " I admitted.

"No. That's fine. Or else I may shoot him with laser beams." Kara said. Despite she's trying to be strong, underneath her eyes were horror and sadness. I hugged her, "Hey. Everything's gonna be alright. We'll find him, I promise."

She didn't reply. Instead, she sobbed on my shoulder and nodded.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

"Have you checked the radiation emitted by the kryptonite?" Cisco asked.

"I did, but there are no readings of it." J'onn said, "Which means Lex's men must have covered wherever Superman's held captive with lead."

"Agreed. Judging from Lex's response, I am guessing his men fully understand what kryptonite is capable of." Alex said. She crossed her arms and stared at the screen. Even though Clark's not her close relatives, he's someone important to Kara, which made him important to Alex, too.

"Got it!" One of the agents exclaimed. We quickly headed towards his computer. Alex was the first who saw the screen. (Usually, I won't run at super-speed within the DEO. So the papers won't...you get the idea. )

"Where's he?" Kara asked Alex.

"An abandoned warehouse in the Glades." Alex replied.

"Glades? As in Star City?" I asked.

"We don't have a Star City here. But we do have a Starling City." J'onn said.

"Uh. Ours were also called Starling City ones. But changed the name because of Ray Palmer." Cisco said.

"Who's Ray?" J'onn asked.

"Wait, you guys don't have a Ray Palmer here? How about Palmer Tech?" I asked.

"No." Alex said. Anyway, we need to get there immediately. I turned to Cisco. He nodded and put on his goggles. He raised his hand and clenched his fist, "Let's go." A breach was formed. Kara, Cisco and I went into the breach. When we walked out, we're outside of the breach.

People around gave us weird looks. But when they saw Supergirl, the hero of National City, they knew what was coming. So instead of passing by, they simply walked away from the scene.

Then again, the street lights flickered. I frowned at the sight. There's no way the same thing happened in two different cities at the same day. But I had a more concerning issue to deal with.

I looked at Kara, "Can you X-Ray the warehouse?"

"No. It's entirely made of lead. I can't see the interior structure from here."

"Alex, can you hack into the security footage?" I said through the comm.

"Winn tried. But there's no camera in the warehouse."

"Looks like we're on our own." Kara commented. I ran and scouted the perimeter. Kara flew and scanned the surroundings. Finding no one, I ran back to Cisco, "The perimeter's clear."

"Sky's clear." Kara landed behind us. I frowned at her words, 'How come they captured Superman and yet there are no guards around?' I thought.

We marched through the front door. And saw a few guards holding their gun. Taking out a few guards was easy, even if they used Kryptonite bullets, which was expected. We split up, hoping to find Superman before it's too late. Just from the look on Kara's face, I could see that she's worried.

I ran and took down a few guards along the way. That's easy. But I couldn't find Superman or any signs of where he could be until I found a room that's locked.

"Uh...guys, I found a room that's locked." I said.

"Heading your way." Cisco spoke through the comm, moments later, he walked out of the breach.

"So...why's this room locked?" Cisco asked after examining the door.

"Not entirely sure why. Maybe Superman's in there?" I said.

"If that's the case, then Kara better come here asap."

"Supergirl?" I spoke through the comm, "Coming your way." She said.

"Can you see anything?" I asked Kara when she arrived.

"Just a staircase towards the bunker." She said while kicking the door. There was a circular staircase swirling down. We followed the only path and walked underneath. I saw Kara frowned the moment we walked, "Kryptonite?"

She nodded, "I'm ok."

"No, you aren't. No offense Supergirl but it's best for you to guard the Tunnel of Doom." Both Kara and I stared at Cisco, "What?"

"That name sucks, Cisco." I commented. Kara nodded. "Fine. Just a regular staircase, then."

Kara stayed where she was, while Cisco and I continued our path. Once we reach our destination, we saw some green light coming from the walls, "Kryptonite emitter." I said.

"Um, Barry?"

"Yeah?" I turned to Cisco and followed his eyesight, a giant metal cage with a glass of whatever it's. It reminded me of Zoom's cage which trapped Jay. Within the cage was a man with blue uniform, an 'S' on his chest, and a red cape. His arms were bounded by a metal chain. Obviously, the kryptonite gas had made him weak.

"Superman!" We ran to the cage. Clark, on the other hand, looked up and saw us. His eyes were filled with desperation. I phased through the glass and broke the chain which bounded his arms. He fell into my arms, "Lois, she's..."

"Uh, your fiancé is at the DEO..." Cisco said.

"No, he KILLED her. He killed Lois." Clark muttered before passing out. I stared at him and then Cisco, "Please don't tell me this is G. I. Joe or James Bond all over."

"It is." Cisco said with fear while staring at something behind the cage.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, Barry. Did you get Superman?" She spoke through the comm.

"Yes, he's wth me. Where's Lois Lane?" I asked.

"Save in a secure room. Why?" She asked.

"The real Lois Lane is dead. Whoever she's, she's Lex's man." I said while staring at Lois' corpse which was behind the cage. Blood wet the floor while her hair was a mess. Her chest was covered in blood and her eyes stared at the ceiling.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

I looked at J'onn, who's holding an alien gun. He nodded when he met my eyes.

We're ambushing "Lois'" room, or whoever she is. Kara's staying at Clark's room, who's in coma because of the exposure of Kryptonite.

We checked the corpse's DNA, we were 100% sure that the real Lois Lane is dead.

"3, 2, 1..." J'onn kicked the door opened. The imposter screamed in surprise. We aimed our weapons at her.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted.

"What...J'onn, what's going on?" She quickly raised both of her arms. She tried to sound calm, pretending to be the Lois they know.

"We know you aren't Lois Lane. Why don't you show yourself?" J'onn said. She sighed, "No, no, no. That's too quick. But that's ok."

Oh my god.

She grinned like a mad man. Somehow it resembled one of my villains. "After all, it took you guys a long time to figure this out. Well, at least it's better than the last, isn't it? Barry Allen?"

"How did you know my name?" I spat, hoping my imagination wouldn't come true. But I was wrong.

A trail of red lightning suddenly passed through us. We're both knocked down and fell onto the ground. I quickly followed the trail, then I stopped when we're in front of the balcony and realized 'Lois' had held Kara by her neck. She gasped for air while trying to break free. But somehow the imposter was holding a kryptonite with her other hand.

"Isn't it fun to watch every person that you care about dies?" She said. The DEO agents quickly pulled their weapons and aimed at 'Lois'.

"Put her down." Alex ordered. But the imposter ignored her. Instead, she stared right into my eyes, "I told you I'll take away everyone that you care about."

"Put her down, Thawne." I said.

"As you wish." He tossed Kara on the ground and vibrated his entire body. His hair turned blonde and he became taller.

Eobard Thawne was standing in front of me.

"Now. As much as I would like to kill your precious Kryptonian, I've some business that requires my attention. See you later."

"You're not going anywhere." I said. He raised his arm, a yellow suit was projected from his golden ring. He quickly put on the suit and vibrated his entire body, "Catch me if you can."

He and I raced all over the city. I don't care how fast I ran, I needed to trap him as soon as possible. Despite my top speed, Thawne somehow was able to be one step ahead. I desperately reach out my hands, hoping that I could catch Lois' murderer. But he had gotten faster. Much faster than me.

I lost him.

'How is he alive?' I asked myself while running back to the base, 'More importantly, how is he working with Lex Luthor?'

Instead of talking to Alex and J'onn, I rushed to Lex's cell and hold him against the wall, "How the hell did you know Thawne?" Instead of answering, he grinned, "He's your nemesis, after all."

I tossed him onto the ground, anger clouded my judgment. But I didn't care. Black Flash, or the Speedforce, erased Thawne from ever existing. There's no other way for him to terrorize people. "Do you truly think there's only one Spear of Destiny?"

I froze. Having heard of the Spear of Destiny from Team Legends, I knew what it capable of. Multiple Earths meaning there could be multiple Spears of Destiny.

"After all, Barry Allen, you're not the first person to know about the Multiverse." He continued, "I discovered your Earth ten years ago. That's how I met Thawne, your archenemy. Oh, I almost forgot. Savitar sends his regards."

 **TBC**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I know the grammar can be a little bit off, but I am working on it. Just like Kara, English isn't my first language. I hope you all can support me and continue reading this story.**

 **Indeed, The Reverse Flash is part of the villain's plan. But will he play a big role? And how is Savitar involved in all of these? Please continue to read my story.**

 **#superfriend**


	4. 1 or 38?

"What's the Black Flash?" Alex asked.

"The Black Flash was created by the Time Wraiths using Zoom's body to enforce the integrity of the space-time continuum. Basically, it hunts speedsters who messed up with space-time continuum in a really bad way." I explained.

"What's a Time Wraith?" Kara asked.

"Time Wraiths are the enforcer of the Speedforce which hunts speedster who messed with time but didn't know what they're doing." I said and quoted Eobard's sentence from the time when I ran back in time to get faster.

"Wow, that's a lot to learn about." Alex commented. Truth be told, I did take a week to understand all the Speedforce rules.

"And Savitar?" J'onn asked. I was sure I looked tense the moment I heard the name.

"Savitar was Barry's enemy who killed..." Kara looked into my eyes, "Iris."

"I'm sorry." J'onn said, remembering who Iris is. I smiled and thanked him.

"Anyway, let me get this straight. Your enemy, Eobard Thawne, aka Reverse Flash, was from the future. He went back in time and tried to kill you, but your future-self got there in time and grab your younger self away. So Thawne stabbed your mother through your heart but then he lost his speed. So he founded STAR Labs and created you so that he could take away your speed and go back home. But his ancestor, Eddie, killed himself and erased him from existence. Later on, you created an alternate timeline and locked up Thawne, but realized things got worse so you allowed him to kill your mother again and got away. Since then he had been messing with the space-time continuum. And his action pissed the Black Flash. So it killed Thawne and erased him from existence again." J'onn said. Cisco and I nodded. "Then how's he still alive?"

"We don't know. But one thing we are sure is that Lex Luthor used the Spear of Destiny from this Earth to bring back Eobard Thawne. And somehow Savitar or whoever he is involved in this." Cisco finished.

"This is definitely weirder than the dealing with aliens." Kara commented.

"Wait, the spear from this Earth?" Alex asked.

"We also had a spear on my Earth. But it was destroyed by Team Legends." I answered.

"Team Legends?"

"A group of time-traveling heroes on Barry's Earth." Kara replied.

"So now that Thawne is back and he's working with Lex." I said, "Should we ask for Bruce's help?"

"Maybe later. He's dealing with a psychopath in Gotham named Joker." Alex answered.

"That's better than the Tricker." Cisco commented, "Not a good time?"

"No." The Earth-38 inhabitants said.

"Also, how's the inter-communication system?" I asked.

"We are working on it. Should be able to finish within a few days." J'onn said.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

We were monitoring the activity of National City, searching for any signs of anomalies. There was an alien with fire-breathing powers causing chaos near National City Bank. I got there and knocked him out quickly. Then grabbed him to the DEO and locked him up.

"Where's Supergirl?" J'onn asked when he realized Kara wasn't there.

"Oh, she went to her apartment." I said, "She's upset that Clark's in coma. So she wanted to be alone for a while."

"Barry, can I talk to you?" Alex asked. I glanced at Cisco, wondering what she wanted to talk, "Yeah, sure." I followed her lead and went into a medical room. She closed the door and sat in front of me.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Kara." She stared right into my eyes, "Do you know why she's on Earth, instead of Krypton?"

I shook my head, realizing she hadn't told me anything about her planet or why she ended up on Earth, "Do you know why?"

"Yes, I do. But that's for her to tell you. Although she told you she needed to be alone, I'd suggest you comfort her. After all, she's been peeping at you ever since you came here." I frowned at her words. 'Peeping? Did she?' I thought.

"Yeah, I guess I should." I said. I wondered Alex's intention throughout the entire conversation. But I decided to care for that matter later. I left the DEO and quickly ran back to Kara's apartment. But when I entered, I couldn't find her. No signs of entering the room.

"Hey Alex, do you know where Kara could be at?" I asked through the comm.

"She's not at her apartment?" Alex asked.

"No."

"If she's not at her apartment then she could be in the Fortress of Solitude. " Alex replied.

"Fortress of what?"

"Fortress of Solitude. It's in Antarctica." She replied. I sighed and ran to the coldest place in the world. All I could see was snow and ice. The cold was chilling me. I remembered Cisco's words during the fight with Killer Frost. And I started vibrating. It did warm me up. I ran around, hope to see something anomalous. In fact, it took me a longer time than it should have to find the spaceship-thingy covered with snow.

Frost is the weakness of speed.

I approached the door of the Fortress. Searching for a way to enter it. I found a golden giant key next to it. But it was heavy. Somehow I was not surprised by this. I knocked the door several times, hoping Kara could hear it.

"Kara?" I asked. Suddenly, the door was opened. I gazed in awe at Kryptonian technology. I entered the fortress and saw a pathway. The door closed automatically. Before I took a step, a robot flew in front of me. A red light glowed somewhere the eyes could be. Probably the robot thought I was a threat.

"Identify yourself."

'Damn, Cisco is gonna fanboy all around here.' I thought.

"Barry Allen. " I said.

"What is Kara Danvers' real name?" It asked again. I wondered what those questions were for.

"Kara Zor-El."

The red light turned green. 'That's good.' I thought.

"Scanning biometric signals." The robot said, immediately, a red light scanned through my entire body.

"Welcome, Barry Allen. To the Fortress of Solitude. I'm Kelex, a robot servant of the House of El. What do you wish to seek?"

"Can I? I mean, this place is definitely for Kryptonians. And I'm just a human." I said.

"Kara Zoe-El gave her permission to allow you to enter the fortress by your own. Therefore you may seek any knowledge you wish for."

"Where's Kara?" I asked.

"In the History Chamber. Do you need me to guide you to her?"

"Yes. Please." I said. I wondered what History Chamber was. Was that a room which recorded Krypton's history? Or was that a room that contained the history of her family.

While I was following Kelex' lead, I couldn't help but noticed some white gems on the side of the path, "What are these?"

"These are the jewels from Krypton. In English, it's called the White Gems. Its atomic number is..."

"Uh, Kelex. No need to explain those right now." I said, chuckled at the face that Kelex was similar to Gideon, an AI apparently developed by me in the future (in the original timeline).

"Of course. Please continue to follow me." After a minute, we arrived at a room. But the door was closed.

"Kara Zor-El is inside this room. If you require any assistance, please feel free to call my name." Then the robot went away. I looked for the doorknob and twisted it, I walked into the room and saw Kara.

She sat on the floor, hugging both of her legs. And then in front of her was a man. With gray hair and somehow resembled Kara.

'I thought all the Kryptonians were dead except Kara and Clark.' I thought. The man discovered me, "Barry Allen, welcome to the History Chamber."

Kara immediately turned around, and hugged me, "How did you find me here?" She asked.

"Alex told me that I'd be able to find you here. Who's that?"

"I'm Zor-El. Kara's father. Or at least his conscious. A hologram designed to answer any queries asked by my daughter and her cousin, Kal-El." The hologram said, "Do I need to continue or should I leave you a few minutes?" He asked Kara.

"Um...let me talk to Barry first." Kara said, and the hologram disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I thought you may need someone to talk to." I replied while I was sitting down. Kara sat next to me and hugged my arms. "So how are you feeling?"

"Not good. Like I want to break something really bad." Kara admitted. I giggled, "Yeah. I understand that feeling. You know, my dad died when I was fighting one of my enemies."

"I'm sorry." She said and looked at me with worries. I kissed her forehead and continued, "Zoom. The one I talked about when I first came onto this Earth. He murdered my father right in front of me. He took the last family of mine away from me. At that moment, I wanted to kill him. So badly." I paused and allowed Kara to process the words, "Then there's Savitar. He murdered Iris while she's going to marry me. That instinct almost overruled my moral. And I wanted to torture him slowly. But I didn't. I couldn't. So I trapped him into the speedforce." I stared at Kara's eyes, "I know when you're in Lex's cell, you wanted to burn him alive. I could see that and I get it. Clark is your last link to your world. But I also admired that you controlled your anger. I know you're better than this. You're not a killer. You're a hero. A hero who gave the city an ideal of hope." I ended, waiting for Kara's response.

She smiled sadly, "Thank you for talking to me." I cupped her cheek, "Hey if you need a friend, I'll be there."

"Even if it involves crossing dimensions?" She giggled. It's good to hear her laugh again. I nodded.

"Yeah. Considering where I'm from." I wrapped her in my arms. There's no need for us to talk. Our presence calmed each other. It was calm as if there's nothing that could disturb our peacefulness. She laid her head against my shoulder. I slightly brushed her arms. I saw her fingers were playing with each other like she had something in her mind.

"Hey, Barry?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" I turned to her.

"Thank you." She said.

"This is literally the fifth times that you..." Before I realized, her lips were touching mine. Instantly, she broke it off, "Oh my god, Barry! I'm so sorry! I..." I cut her off by placing my lips on hers. Truth be told, I was surprised by my action. But from that moment, I knew I had a crush on Kara since I breached into this Earth.

Kissing Kara was great. It was addictive. I wanted more. Every part of my body ached for the hunger. I couldn't stop myself. She wrapped her arms around my neck while I did the same around her waist. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment of being with her. We broke the kiss when we were out of breath. We gasped for air and giggled at what we just did. Our foreheads touched each other. Our eyes stared at each other.

"What does this mean to us?" Kara asked. A slight blush on her cheek.

"Well, Kara Zor-El. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked childishly. She snorted at my tone and placed her lips on mine. I pulled her closer to me. She sat on my thighs and wrapped tighter till the point I started feeling uncomfortable. She sensed my uncomfortableness and quickly loosened the strength, "Sorry..."

"No. It's fine." I whispered.

"I'm just...a little bit nervous that..." I kissed her again. It was short but full of passion, "There's no need to feel embarrassed, okay?" She nodded. I leaned in and kissed her again. I could feel a small scent of doughnuts in her lips. But considering her favorite food, that was appropriate. I licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth, allowing my tongue to enter. She moaned a little bit and that's all I need. Our tongue met inside her mouth and we fought for dominance. I won and slowly moved my tongue, feeling every inch of her mouth. She moaned again and I swore I could feel my pants were tighter than ever.

Suddenly, the lights around us died out. We broke off as there was only darkness surrounded us. And then returned.

"Does this happened before?" I asked. Kara shook her head and looked around, "This never happened before. Kryptonian technology shouldn't have trouble with electricity." I wondered what happened.

Beep. Beep.

Kara quickly grabbed her phone and opened a message.

"DEO has an intruder." She said.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

"Wait, he single-handedly injured a bunch of agents, even though they're trained professionally?" Kara asked J'onn, who nodded. He was being bandaged around his forehead.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In the prison cell. The one next to Lex." Alex replied. I saw the bandage on her arms.

"Where's Cisco, by the way?" I asked.

"Oh. He went sightseeing." A male said. We turned around and saw Winn.

"Winn!" Kara shouted and hugged him. They're like best friend to each other.

"It's good to see you, man." I patted his shoulder. "It's good to see you too." He replied.

"Anyway, I think we should pay a visit to the intruder, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah. That's probably the best." J'onn stood. The five of us left the infirmary and headed to the cell. On the way, Alex whispered, "Is the talk productive?"

"What?" I said.

"Did you and Kara..." She curiously asked.

"Yeah, we did." I admitted.

"I'm assuming I don't have to give you death threats, do I?" She said.

"You know, this is so cliche." I said, "And no. I will never hurt her intentionally."

"That's good to know."

J'onn entered the code on the pad next to the door and opened it. We headed inside the room. It was similar to the one Lex was held in. Except...

The prisoner wore a green hood. His back was facing us. There's a quiver with arrows in it and a bow. Both of them were placed on the chair while he sat on the floor.

'This couldn't be...' I turned to Kara, who frowned at the sight of the intruder.

"Ollie?" I said.

The man turned around and smiled when he saw my face.

"Hello, Barry." He said, "Wait, Kara? How did you get here?"

"The question should be 'How did you get to our Earth?'" Kara said, "I thought you're on Earth-1."

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Alex asked. I nodded, "He's a friend from my Earth."

"But how can we know he's not a doppelgänger?" Winn asked.

"Because the Oliver we know knows Kara. But this Earth doesn't." I said, remembering our last incident with the Dominators.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I came from Star City." He said.

"We don't have a Star City, but we do have a Starling City." Alex corrected his 'mistake'.

"Winn, can you check the map again and see if there's a Starling City?" I asked. I had a theory in my mind, but I needed to confirm it.

"Yeah, let me see..." He quickly grabbed his phone and opened a map. "Wait, there's no Starling City. Only Star City. And how did Keystone City come out of nowhere?" He practically shouted, shocking everyone except me.

"Where's Cisco?" I asked.

"Um...Fifth and May." I quickly ran there and saw Cisco was taking photos around him. I hated to disturb his sightseeing but I needed him right now. So I grabbed him by his shoulder and quickly ran back to the DEO.

"What the hell, Barry! You...Oliver?"

"Cisco." Oliver greeted. He crossed his arm, annoyed at the fact that he's kept in a prison.

"How did you get here?" He said.

"I have a theory." I admitted, "And it's best if we discuss it in somewhere more private."

J'onn entered the code and allowed Oliver to get out. We headed to the conference room and Alex shut the door.

"So what happened, Barry." Kara asked.

"Did you guys noticed some electrical anomaly?" I asked, "Like...the street lights flickered?"

"Yeah. Occasionally. But that doesn't explain why Oliver or whoever he is..." Alex said.

"Oliver Queen. The Green Arrow." He corrected.

"Whatever. That doesn't explain how he is on Earth-38?" Alex continued.

"No. But what if I told you the Fortress of Solitude also had the same thing?" I asked.

"Wait? Fortress of Solitude?" Cisco and Oliver asked.

"It's a long story." I said.

"Kryptonian technology are much advanced than Earth's. There shouldn't have any electrical problems." J'onn said.

"Cisco." He turned to me, "Can you vibe Earth-1?" He quickly put on his goggles and trying to feel the vibration of Earth-1, "It's weird. I got nothing. Oh my god...Earth-1 and Earth-38..."

"These 2 worlds merged itself together." I finished, "We are now in the same universe."

 **TBC**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I know the grammar can be a little bit off, but I am working on it. Just like Kara, English isn't my first language. I hope you all can support me and continue reading this story.**

 **I know it seems that I'm rushing. But I wanted to have both Earth-1 and Earth-38 as soon as possible because it's almost time for the Second Act!**

 **Also, I won't be able to write** **in this week. And I hope this hiatus break won't be as long as the Flash!** **I hope you guys like it.**


	5. Act 2

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Oliver asked.

"Earth-1 and Earth-38 are now in the same universe." I calmly said.

He frowned, clearly annoyed by this. While the others except Cisco were trying to get the idea.

"Since Barry and I jumped in between your and mine dimensions more than ever, the vibration frequency got messed up. That's why it needs a new frequency and now we're in the same universe." Cisco added.

"So...because you guys go back and forth between Earth-1 and Earth-38, causing the vibrational frequency of everything got messed up. And so these 2 worlds merged itself?" Alex tried to repeated what Cisco and I just said.

"Yeah. It usually won't happen because different Earths have different time. Like Earth-2 is 6 months behind Earth-1, and Earth-3 is 2 years behind Earth-1. But Earth-38 and Earth-1 had the same time. Meaning if today's 22nd of February in Earth-1, it's also 22nd of February in Earth-38." Cisco said. Kara, Alex, Winn, and J'onn were trying their best to understand while Oliver was having a headache.

"Oh my god...the Black Flash, Time Wraiths, and now Merging Earths? Today's is a weird day, isn't it?" Alex exclaimed.

"Well, if you're around Barry, you'll get used to it." Oliver commented. I glared at him. He smirked in return.

"So...what happens to the people?" Kara asked.

"Doppelgängers will simply merge and probably have a sense of deja vu. While the buildings will exist side by side unless they're the same on both Earths." I answered.

"Anyway, why did you break in here?" Cisco asked Oliver, who shrugged, "Well, Felicity and I thought here may have some leads about one of the rogues I'm hunting so I broke in. Never thought it would be from another Earth."

"Well, I guess since both Earths merged together, that means the number of bad guys has significantly increased." J'onn said.

"But at the same time, we've got more Superheroes. This must be Justice League 2.0! Yeah!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Justice League 2.0?" Winn asked.

"Yeah, it's the combination of Team Arrow..."

"Don't call it Team Arrow." Oliver was definitely annoyed by the name.

"Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends, Team Supergirl and others." Cisco said.

"Wait, there are others?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah! There's my Cousin, Superman. And there's Batman, Diana..." Kara said.

"Wonder Woman!" Cisco corrected.

"...and the Green Lantern." Kara finished.

"Oh my god..." Oliver commented.

Suddenly, the door was opened. An agent rushed into the room, "Sir, Superman's awake."

We all headed to the infirmary, except Oliver. Along the way, he told me he needed to get back to Star City to inform the team.

"You cared for Kara, don't you?" Oliver asked before he left.

"Yeah..." I admitted, "Is that obvious?"

"Quite obvious." He smirked, "Anyway, don't let her go. It's been a while since I've seen you happy." He turned his back and exited the building. I quickly rejoined the group.

The moment we walked into the infirmary Kara had tears in her eyes and quickly hugged her cousin.

"Lois...she's..." Clark whispered.

"I know. We are sorry for your loss." J'onn said.

"I appreciate it. How did you guys find me?" He asked.

"We checked the Kryptonite radiation and founded you in a warehouse in Glades." Winn said while showing him a map of the warehouse.

"Glades? As in..."

"Starling City. Yep." I said.

Suddenly, a loud bang came outside of the infirmary. We walked out and saw a pale man fell from the sky. Black hair, with purple capes and a blue shirt. His eyes filled with hatred. A reversed 'S' at the center of his chest. Like the opposite of the Superman. He reminded me of Thawne.

"Bizarro." Kara whispered.

The so-called Bizarro let out a roar. Agents started shooting at him, but the bullets won't work. Alex grabbed her weapon and fired a beam of blue lights. But it did no harm to him.

"We kill Superman." He said, and quickly knocked out the agents who were aiming at him. Kara flew and hit him to her laser beams. But the Bizarro did the same thing, except his was stronger and the beam was cold vision instead of heat vision. Kinda like Captain Cold's gun. It knocked her onto the walls. I ran over him and punched him with my super speed. He fell on the ground but kicked off my legs along the way. He grabbed my by my shoulder and tossed me next to Kara.

"Barry!" Kara cried. I groaned and looked at her, "I'm ok."

J'onn shifted himself into his true form. And punched Bizarro. Cisco put on his goggles and created a portal. He entered it and another portal form above Bizarro. Cisco fell due to gravity and threw punches to him, which caught Bizarro by surprise. But Bizarro was stronger and faster, he threw Cisco off the balcony. I ran and caught him, then placed him in a safer place.

I ran around Bizarro and performed my lightning throw. But he caught me by my legs and threw me onto the walls. I was pretty sure my right arm was broken into a few pieces.

"Kryptonite." I whispered. Despite my arm's injury, I can still run at super speed. I ran into the secure room where the DEO kept the kryptonite from Clark's cell and handed it to Alex.

She understood my intention and quickly throw the kryptonite to Bizarro. Instead of doing harm to him, red electricity formed around him. Just like Doomsday.

"Barry! Take that away!" J'onn shouted.

I quickly grabbed the kryptonite and put them as far away as possible. He let out a roar and fired a laser beam around the building. Ice began forming like a trail of the beam. The building's concrete couldn't hold and started to collapse. I quickly grabbed everyone out of the building using my left hand. Including Lex Luthor. But I tied him onto a street light, preventing him from escaping.

The crowd saw us and quickly ran away from the scene because of the collapse of the building. One moment the DEO was a building and the next moment it was a pile of ash.

"Where's Clark?" Kara asked. I pointed behind us and saw J'onn was taking care of him. By then I realized my right arms were healed. Being a speedster for a few years did accelerate my healing.

Bizarro rushed over us. Kara and I grabbed his cape and threw him back to the ruins. "Alex! Do you have any weapons that can stop him?" Kara asked.

"In the lab. The same one I used to stop your Bizarro years ago." She exclaimed.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"A black machine gun. But with a very short barrel." She said, I quickly ran into the pile of ash and search for the weapon. I found the gun and quickly ran back to them. I saw Kara was holding off Bizarro, but barely. Clark and J'onn tried to fight him, but they were knocked onto the ground. I searched for the trigger and aimed at Bizarro. I fired and a blue beam hit him. Bizarro stopped moving and gasped for breath. I ran at super speed and knocked him onto the ground.

I breathed heavily and found the crowd was gathering. They were clapping and taking videos using their phones. But what shocked me the most was a red-haired woman. She was standing in front of the crowd, "You can't do this, Barry."

"Mom?" I whispered. I knew that Kara and Alex were looking at me with weird looks. But I ignored them, "How are you here?"

"Savitar sent me." She said, "You can't do this. You cannot win whatever is coming. Please, give up."

"I can't. He's endangering the world. With Doomsday and now Bizarro? I can't let him hurt innocent people." I said with tears in my eyes. I couldn't let Savitar or whatever it is to use my mother's face to mess with my head.

"Consider you're warned then." She disappeared. I turned around and saw Kara was looking at me with worries, "Barry? Who were you talking to?"

"Let's get to STAR Labs first, I will explain later." I said.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

"Barry? When did you return?" Caitlin said when I rushed into the cortex. She then saw J'onn, Kara, Alex and Superman, "Um...what's going on?"

"Can you grab everyone else, and I'll explain what's going on." I said. She called the rest of the team and a few minutes later, Jesse and Wally grabbed everyone in.

"Um...guys. This is Alex, Kara's sister. And Superman, Kara's cousin." They waved at each other, but obviously confused by the sudden encounter. I explained to them that both Earth-1 and Earth-38 merged together and now we're in the same universe. I also explained Doomsday, Bizarro, and the fact Lex Luthor and Bizarro were locked up in the pipeline.

"Now that the DEO is a pile of ash, where will you guys work at?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I was thinking we can use STAR labs as a temporal HQ until we re-build the DEO." J'onn said, "That is, of course, you guys agree."

"Well, that's fine by me." HR said, "By the way, I'm HR." He greeted Alex and Clark. Jesse and Wally also agreed with this.

"I'm also okay with this. BTW, this can be the HQ for Justice League 2.0. Ha ha! I better get on upgrading the security." Cisco mumbled.

"Justice League 2.0?" Joe was confused. "It's a long story." Alex said.

"Well, having you guys here can certainly help us understand some alien biology. So I'm in." Caitlin said.

"Where's Julian, by the way?" I asked.

"Oh, he's back in London dealing with some family issues." Caitlin replied, "But he will be back here in a few days."

"Well, I better get back to the precinct to inform Captain Singh about the aliens. Nice meeting you guys." He shook J'onn's hands and left the cortex.

"So...what's next?" Cisco asked.

"I think we should talk to Luthor. See if he knows anything about Bizarro." Alex said.

I led them to the pipeline. I unlocked the door and Lex was in the room, "Late, late. Says the White Rabbit."

"Who created Bizarro?" J'onn asked.

"Savitar. Of course. I assume he gave you a message, didn't he?" He asked me.

"Barry? What is he talking about?" Kara asked. I decided to ignore her for the moment even though I hated it. I crossed my arms, "What does he want?"

"To kill you. To see you destroyed. He thought killing Iris was going to destroy you. But instead, he is trapped in the speedforce. So he needed to end you once and for all." Lex said.

"And how did he contacted you and tell you the existence of multiverse?" I asked.

"How did you know I didn't figure it out?" He was surprised I made a bold move.

"Well, ex-Earth-38..." I turned to inhabitants of Earth-38, "their technology was way behind us. They couldn't have figured it out. So I'm assuming Savitar found you ten years ago."

"You're smart." He giggled, "Very clever. But not clever enough to figure out the plan." He said.

Kara frowned at his words. She looked at Clark, who also frowned.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"I did. It was loud...like it was near us."

"What did you hear?" J'onn asked.

"Like some time-ticking thing..." Clark said, he rubbed the back of his neck and widened his eyes.

"Oh, oh. Someone figured it out." Lex said, "It's horrifying, isn't it."

"How did you..." Clark was surprised. Alex took a step closer, but he stopped her, "No! Don't come near me!"

"What's going on here?" Caitlin was confused.

"Lex Luthor planted a time bomb, on the back of Clark's neck." Kara said.

"Wait, you mean an actual time bomb? How's that even possible?" Wally exclaimed.

"Kryptonite. He used it to opened the back of his neck and put the bomb when he's captured." I said after realizing the true intention of Clark's captive. Lex clapped his hand, "Ten points to Barry Allen!"

Taking another step back, Clark said, "I should probably go. I can't endanger all of you."

"We're not leaving you to die." Alex exclaimed.

"It's better to have one casualty than multiple deaths." He said. He quickly flew away and Kara followed him. I glared at the lunatic and chased after them.

I saw Clark landed in a forest, the same one Ronnie/Martin went when they first separated from each other. Kara landed behind him, "Please don't. Let them try!" She cried.

"Get away from me, Kara! I can't lose you!" He said.

"I can't lose you too! You're my only family left in this world!" She cried. Tears were forming in her eyes. Clark suddenly felt onto the ground and lost his consciousness. "Clark!" She ran over there and attempted to wake him up.

"Metal poison." I exclaimed when I arrived, "Kara, can you X-Ray where the bomb is." She nodded and switched to her X-Ray vision. She founded the bomb and pointed at it, "There."

"How large?" I asked. She tried to find the most suitable words to describe it, "Oh my god. It's going to blow!"

"I can try to phase through it and grabbed the bomb out." I said.

"But Barry, you're not fast enough and you'll die! I can't lose you too!" She cried. I cupped her cheek, "I have to try."

People from different universe have different frequencies. Meaning it's much harder to phase through objects from another universe. But fortunately, Kara and I were in the same universe. Which means I should be able to phase through Clark's skin and grab the bomb with ease. I touched his skin, feeling his cells' vibration. I started to vibrate mine. And soon, my entire body was vibrating at the same frequency as Clark's cells.

I tried to feel the insides of the body and searched for the bomb. After reaching it, I started to vibrate the bomb with the same frequency as mine, while carefully not to damage Clark's nerves. Jay-Zoloman did it, so why couldn't I do the same? I slowly pulled out the bomb, and once I did, I quickly ran away and threw the bomb to the middle of nowhere.

Boom!

The bomb exploded. I sighed in relief. I ran back to Kara and hugged her, "It's ok. It's ok."

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

"Thank Rao you're ok!" Kara said once Clark passed the test. The Kryptonians hugged each other.

"Yeah, me too." He bit his lips. He must be thinking about Lois, "Look. Kara, J'onn. I'm leaving for a while."

"You mean...you're not going to be Superman for a while?" Alex asked. He nodded, "With all these dramas, and...Lois' death. I, uh, I need to take a break."

"We'll watch over Metropolis for you, I promise." I offered my hand to him, "It's pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. But if you hurt my baby cousin, I'm going to kill you." He said. Caitlin, Wally, and HR gave him weird looks. Meanwhile, Alex, Jesse, and Cisco smirked at me.

"How did you know..."

"...that you two are dating? Well, she has feelings for you for a while." He put on a sad smile. J'onn gently squeezed his shoulder.

HR squealed, "Finally, man!" While Caitlin widened her eyes. I turned to Kara and saw she was blushing furiously.

"Anyway, we need to find some place safe for you." J'onn said to Clark. He turned to Caitlin, "We'll be back tomorrow." She nodded. Alex and J'onn escorted Clark and left the cortex.

I turned to Cisco, "Hey...I need a favor."

"Yeah. Anything you need." He replied.

"I need you to track down the Spear of Destiny."

"Wait, you mean the spear that the Luthor guy used to bring back Thawne?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm on it, man." He headed to his workshop and began working.

"So...how are we going to do next?" I whispered to Kara who was grinning.

"Well, the last few times I came here I didn't have time to look around. So maybe you can..."

"Show you around? Sure." I held her hand and we left the cortex.

Hanging out with Kara was fun. Even though it should be me leading her around, she was the one who kept talking. But it was fun watching her rambling. We ended up having dinner in the Jitters.

She, of course, ordered 'The Flash'. I was surprised they still have that drink even though I retired for an entire year. I, on the other hand, ordered 'Supergirl'. She found it weird that Central City knew about her. But I told her because both of our Earths merged, both Earths' custom existed side by side. Only people who have direct contact with me will notice the difference. After dinner, I showed her the Planetarium. It was one of my favorite museums in the city. We stood on the balcony and looked at the stars.

"That's where Krypton would be." She pointed to the sky. A red spot surrounded by numerous stars. The red spot's probably a Red Giant.

"Whoa! So you actually traveled all the way to get here?" I asked. She nodded, "I was 13 years old when my whole world exploded. I was sent here to protect Clark, but the explosion knocked me off course and I was in the Phantom Zone for 24 years...then I arrived." She said.

"Phantom Zone?" I frowned at the word.

"It's where time doesn't have a meaning so...basically frozen time." She explained. I came to realize that...

"So you're older than Superman." I whispered. She glared at me but nodded, "Don't you dare ever say that, Barry Allen."

"Wow. So I'm dating a 40-something years old alien." I teased. She slightly punched my arms and huffed. She walked away, pretending to be angry. I wrapped my arms around her waist from the back. I whispered, "So I'm dating a 40-something years old alien who also happens to be the most beautiful girl in the universe." She smiled and leaned against me, "Well said, Barry Allen." She kissed me. "Although I don't appreciate the 40-years-old part." She added.

God, that was so cliche.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

"Oh my god. It's late!" She looked at the clock on the wall. It read, "11:30 pm"

"Well, I'm guessing you can actually stay with me for a night so you won't have to find a hotel." I said.

"You really want me to stay at your place?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course." I leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I ran to my apartment at super speed.

"That's your apartment? It's huge!" She said.

"Yeah. Harrison Wells, or Eobard Thawne, left all the money to me after he 'died'. So I used some of the money to buy this apartment for Iris..." She hugged me, "I don't want to replace..."

I quickly kissed her forehead, "It's fine. She would want me to move on, wouldn't she?" I said. She nodded and gave a smile, "So where will I sleep?"

"You can stay in my bedroom while I sleep on the couch." I said but she frowned.

"No way. I can't let you sleep on the couch. How about we sleep together?" I was surprised by her suggestion, but I nodded furiously. She giggled at my reaction, "Anyway, is there any clothes for me?"

"Well, I think there are some belonged to Iris which I didn't have the heart to throw away. Maybe you can wear those." I said. She nodded and I pointed where my room was. She headed inside and grabbed some of the clothes from the closet.

"So where's the bathroom?" She asked. I pointed the bathroom for her and she headed for a shower. I approached the refrigerator and looked for food. The downside of being a speedster is that you constantly require food.

Suddenly, there's a window breaking sound echoed through my ears. I turned around and saw black tentacles roaming near the balcony. It looked alien. I closely approached that thing 'cuz I've no idea what the hell that is. But suddenly, it launched towards me.

And the next thing I know is that everything went black.

 **TBC**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I know the grammar can be a little bit off, but I am working on it. Just like Kara, English isn't my first language. I hope you all can support me and continue reading this story. Also, please comment on how I can write better.**

 **And finally, we've Black Mercy in the story! Next chapter is going to be a huge challenge because I've to write both INSIDE and OUTSIDE of Barry's dream world. See you next time!**


	6. Black Mercy

**3rd POV**

"How did this happened?" Alex exclaimed. Barry was transferred to the infirmary of STAR Labs immediately after Kara's discovery. A giant black-tentacles-alien was on top of him. Caitlin quickly placed an oxygen mask on him.

"I...I don't know. After I showered, I found him like this. Oh, my Rao." She cried. Tears were forming in her eyes and she could no longer hold the tears.

"Now that we know it's a Black Mercy, we can get him out the same way we get Kara out." J'onn turned to Kara, "Don't worry, we are gonna get him out of this." She hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder. The Martian patted her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"So...what exactly is this thing?" Cisco asked.

"Black Mercy." Alex said, "An alien parasite from Kara's world. Basically, it feeds the victim with false memory, making them stranded in a Dream World. The longer he's trapped, the harder to get him out."

"So all we need is some kind of Inception tech to get him out, right?" Cisco asked.

"Not just that. He has to reject the Dream World." Kara said.

"We used to have a device that can get him out, but was destroyed during the Myriad." J'onn said.

"Don't worry. This should be similar to Grodd's telepathy. Let me modify the Anti-Telepathy Strip." Cisco said and quickly headed to his workshop.

"What's a Myriad?" HR asked.

"My uncle used a machine to brainwash the entire city." Kara said.

"Oh...that's great..." HR commented.

"So right now, all we can do is to monitor his vitals." Caitlin said.

 **Barry's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kara was using my chest as a pillow. I played with her blonde hair a little bit. She snored a little. It was music to my ears.

I remembered I met this girl when I was at work. The CCPD tour. She was the visitor and I was the tour guide of the CSI department. She caught my eyes the moment she stepped on the CSI department. I remembered her brown eyes were sparkling. Her blonde hair was wavelike. It was like I got hit by a lightning.

After the tour, I was scared to ask her out. And I didn't. That night I regretted that I didn't. But fate was by my side. Kara applied for a job for the CSI department a week later. We worked together to solve murders. And eventually, I had the courage to ask her out.

Our first date was magical. It was perfect. We had dinner in the Jitters and talked a lot about our daily life. We didn't leave until the staff member reminded us the time. We then walked in the Allen Park. A park dedicated to my father because of his work for the community. He founded a corporation that designed many kinds of medicines to cure cancers and AIDs. Anyhow, I walked her to her apartment and had our first kiss by her door.

Since then we had introduced each other to both of our parents as boyfriend/girlfriend. It was great that my parents loved her the moment they saw her. Her family was a little bit complicated. Her parents were delighted to see me. But her sister, Alex Danvers, gave me death threats despite her parents' disagreement. Her cousin, Clark, was fond of me being around. During holidays, we would stay at each other's parent's house. And of course, sleep in the same bed. Alex didn't like it at first. But eventually, she accepted me as her sister's boyfriend.

Today was our second anniversary. I looked at Kara. She was still asleep. I kissed her forehead and carefully left the bed, not wanting to wake her up. I headed to the kitchen and looked at the refrigerator. I searched for the ingredients and began making pancakes.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

"Barry, the pancakes were perfect!" Kara said, "How did you make it?"

"Well, I actually tried a lot on the stove yesterday when you're hanging out with Alex." I replied.

"Well, thank you for your hard work." She smiled. Her adorable smile was one of the things I can never get old. She has the brightest smile I've ever seen.

"Anything for you, Girl of Steel." I teased.

"Well said. Barry. Well said." She leaned over the table and kissed me. It was short but full of love.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." She nodded while finishing her last pancakes. She quickly stuffed her last bite in her mouth and grabbed her jacket. I opened the door for her and we left the apartment. I held her hands and pulled her closer to me.

During our walk, she talked about what she and Alex did yesterday. It was fun listening to her rambling about all the things she had done. Even though we didn't pay attention to where we're heading, we arrived at the Allen Park. I saw kids were playing around, chasing each other. It was fun to watch them play. Kara smiled at the sight, "You know. You've got a big smile when you see kids having fun."

"Really? I just thought it was fun to watch them play." I said.

"Oh, you want kids, don't you?" She asked. I thought for a while, "Maybe?" She smiled and kissed me, "Someday we might."

 **3rd POV**

"So how does this thing work?" Joe asked. He was informed of the incident soon after he arrived. Cisco held the device that could go to Barry's dream world. It looked like the Anti-Telepathy Strip.

"Well, basically it synchronizes Barry's brain wave and another's brain wave, causing the two mind to merge together." Cisco said.

"But who will go there?" Wally asked. He may not fond of Barry going to another universe but he considered Barry as his mentor.

"I'll do it." Kara firmly replied, "It's my fault he's trapped inside his mind. I should be the one to do it."

"Although I do agree it should be you to pull him out, I have to say that it's not your fault." J'onn patted her shoulder. She put on a small smile. She took a deep breath and grabbed the device from Cisco's hand. She put it on her head and sat on the bed next to Barry. Caitlin put on monitors on Kara to monitor her vitals.

"Remember, you guys cannot pull me out no matter what. It has to be on my own." Kara reminded the group. She leaned against the bed and nodded to Caitlin. Caitlin stared at the monitor, which shows Kara's heart rate, blood pressure, etc. Kara closed her eyes and let her mind drift.

"Ready? In 3...2...1..."

Cisco pushed the button and both Superheroes' mind were merged together.

 **Kara's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. I noticed that I was on the bed. And...naked? I looked around, searching for Barry. The bedroom was empty. I reached for my glasses and put them on.

I headed to the closet and grabbed some clothes. I was surprised that there were my clothes. The yellow dress that I wore when I first met Barry. I put the clothes on and left the room. I looked at the furniture around me and realized that I was at Barry's apartment.

I walked to the living room and saw no one. "Barry?" I whispered. Suddenly, and familiar streak entered the apartment. Barry stood by the door, "Morning, beautiful."

I almost wanted to cry, but I held my tears. I walked towards him and kissed him, "Morning."

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Well, Captain Singh asked me to do some paperwork. So I ran there and finished them quickly." He said, "Last night was magical, wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry...what?" I was slightly confused at his words.

"Yesterday you said we could have kids and..." He looked right into my eyes. 'Barry and I had sex?' I thought. I was sure my entire face blushed. I could feel that I would melt into his arms. But I couldn't. I needed to make him reject the dream world.

"Yeah, it was magical." I replied. I decided to play along for a little bit. It wasn't a good time to pull him out.

"Dad texted me this morning. Saying that they want us to have lunch with them." He said.

"Your parents?" I asked.

"Yeah. My mom and dad." He frowned at my words, "Are you ok?"

'So Barry's mother and father are in his fantasy world.' I thought.

"Yeah. Of course. Let's join them over lunch." I said and wrapped my arms around Barry. The kiss turned into a make out session. Even though it wasn't real, I wanted more. Little did I know I made a mistake: it made the job much harder.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

Barry and I exited the car. He locked it and I grabbed his hand. We walked towards Barry's parents' house. Truth be told, this was the first time I met his parents, even though the dream-me had met them before. It was a two-floored house with yellow bricks. It wasn't fancy, but I was sure it wasn't cheap either.

"Hey, slugger! It's good to see you." I heard a male voice coming from the house. A man in his mid-40s and next to him was a red-haired woman. That should be his mother.

"It's good to see you guys." I let go of Barry's hand and he hugged his parents. "It's good to see you too, Kara." I shook Barry's father hand and hugged his mother. They invited us to their house and we sat on the chair. Barry's mother, who later I learned her name was Nora, placed the food onto the table.

"So how's the company, dad?" Barry asked.

"Oh, the new project is on schedule. Soon we will be able to cure cirrhosis." He replied with pride in his team.

"That's great!" I commented.

"Yeah, but unfortunately someone has to go." Nora glared at me. I wondered if it was Black Mercy's doing or she didn't like me in the dream world. Barry didn't notice.

"I'm sorry...you mean you need to fire someone?" I asked. Barry looked up and stared at his parents. "Yeah...we have some issues. Some employees aren't attentive as they used to be." Henry said, "After all, we were the perfect company."

"Well...no offense. But I beg to differ." I made a bold move. Barry looked right into my eyes and frowned. But I realized it's almost time to get him out, "Nothing is perfect. There will always be disappointments. And you gotta make them improve. Life's the same. There's no perfect life."

"No. You're wrong. I have a perfect wife and a perfect son. But he has an imperfect girlfriend." He said, "Cisco? Take her away."

"Dad! What are you doing?" Barry attempted to stop him. But 'Cisco' came out of nowhere and grabbed my arm, "Ms. Danvers, please leave."

"No. Cisco. Don't!" Barry exclaimed. He turned to his parents, "What happened to you guys? I thought you two like her?"

"We did, Barry." Nora replied, "But she questioned Henry. That's something we do not tolerate." Barry took a breath and stared at me. I couldn't let them take away my Barry. I couldn't. I felt my tears were dropping but I didn't care. I need Barry back. "Barry, you can't let them take me!"

"Cisco, what are you doing? Take away the imperfect imp!" It hurted hearing Barry's father saying that. But I knew that wasn't him. I saw Barry wanted to stop Henry, but he said, "Son. You have a perfect family here. You have a perfect life here. You can't let a girl who's not perfect ruin your future."

"Barry!" I cried, "Life isn't perfect! You know that better than anyone! You need to remember that you're the impossible! You are the Flash!" I tried to hold off 'Cisco', but I didn't have super strength in this 'Dream World'. He tried to drag me to the door, so I punched him in the face. I rushed towards Barry, but another security whom I didn't look at stopped me, "You said that Zoom killed your dad. I'm sorry! But this world is not real! You have to come back! To Joe, to your team, to me!" I cried, "Please! Central City needs the Flash! I need you!"

"Reverse Flash? Zoom? Iris?" He mumbled as if remembering pieces of his memories.

"Yes!" I exclaimed while ignoring 'Cisco' and the other guy was pulling me away, "They were your enemies. You said that you wanted to destroy them! But because we are heroes, we lock them up! Remember! Barry, remember!"

"Don't listen to the nonsense, Barry." Nora said, "You have a perfect life here. Don't let someone like her destroy you." I saw tears were forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry, mom." He whispered. Suddenly, the entire house shook. He's waking up!

"I wish this is how things are. With you and dad. Living a normal life with Kara. I really do." Another quake, "But there are many people out there need my help. Life isn't perfect because nothing is. But at the same time, they couldn't be more perfect." He put on a sad smile, "I have to go back. To Kara." A crack formed on the ground. It's almost time.

"Barry grab my hand!" I cried.

"Don't do this son." Henry took a step closer, preventing him from reaching me. Barry took a deep breath and slugged his father to aside. He whispered, "I'm sorry." He turned to me, "I'm coming, Kara!"

We reached out to each other. But the quake was intensifying, "Grab my hand! Barry!" I shouted. Barry slowly approached me and grabbed my hand, "I'm here Kara." I smiled and let myself fall.

Darkness fell over me. I opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling. I took a deep breath and removed the device. I looked at Cisco, Alex, and J'onn, "Why did you guys pull me out!" I practically shouted.

"We didn't." Caitlin said. I turned to Barry, who's still trapped inside his Dream World. But the Black Mercy on his chest slowly curled itself. It died.

 **Barry's POV**

I felt something was leaving my chest. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw the entire team, Kara, Alex, and J'onn surrounded my bed. "Guys...what happened?" Kara rushed over and hugged me tightly. I glanced at the floor and saw a black alien thing. "Let just say you went all Inception mode and Kara picked you up." She sobbed in my arms. I smiled at the team, "Would you guys give us a minute?"

They nodded and left the infirmary. The two of us were alone, "Hey...it's ok." I whispered to her ears.

"I almost lost you." She said, "Clark just got back. But then the Black Mercy...I thought you're not coming back..." So the thing that messed with my head is called Black Mercy. I see how it got its name.

"But I did. Thanks to you." I said and broke the hug. Kara's eyes were all red and tears dropping. I slightly brushed her cheek and wiped the tears, "Because of you I came back. Because of you, I realize things can never be perfect. But at the same time they are." I leaned forward and our lips met. It was a slow kiss but full of love. A year ago if you tell me I'd be falling for someone else I would probably laugh at the sight. But right now, I realized there was a small spark of my heart belonged to Kara.

She wrapped her arms around me and sat on my thighs. I cupped her cheeks. Never wanting to let her go. It was only our necessitous for air that broke us apart. We gasped for air and breathed heavily. Our foreheads touched each other as our eyes met.

"I love you, Barry Allen." I was surprised by her words. I put on a smile, "I love you, Kara Zor-El."

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

I opened my eyes and saw Kara was sleeping beside me. We must have been exhausted the entire day. I glanced over the door and saw Cisco was giggling. I let out an annoyed groan. He left us alone and I turned to Kara. She snorted a little bit. The scene was like the ones in the 'Dream World'.

"Kara?" I whispered, "Time to wake up."

She groaned a little bit but opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw me, "Morning."

"Morning." I kissed her, "My legs are a little bit numbness. Would you mind..." She quickly got up and stumbled on the floor. I laughed at the sight, "Barry Allen! Don't you dare!" She exclaimed. I grabbed her hand and helped her get up, "I'm going to remember this."

She pinched my arms and huffed. We headed to the cortex and saw the entire team, "Um...guys? Thank you for bringing me back from..."

"There's no need for that." Alex said, "Though I must say, this wasn't part of Lex's plan?"

"It wasn't?" Cisco asked. J'onn shook his head, "We're trying to figure out who had the Black Mercy. But without the DEO, it can take a while."

"Well, don't worry about that. Because we are gonna help you." HR patted J'onn's shoulder, who glared at him.

"So...I'm curious. How does your dream world look like?" Caitlin asked. I sighed. Wondering how to tell them. I glanced at Kara, who's blushing. "Um...I live a normal life with my dad and mom." I said.

"Of course there had to be your mom and dad." Jesse commented, "Anyone special in the dream world? Oh my god, is it Kara?" I slightly nodded. Kara, on the other hand, was trying to find a place to hide her embarrassment. "Uh...Kara? Why are you trying to hide?" Alex asked. She saw the blush on her face and mine. She came to a realization, "Oh my god..."

"Ok. Enough of this." I silenced her.

Beep. Beep.

Cisco quickly ran to the computer, "A large amount of energy surge in the Rathway Industries." I glanced at Kara and ran over there at super speed.

I stopped when I saw a blue portal formed. The crowd gathered while wondering what's going on. Kara landed behind me, "Another breacher?" I shook my head, "It wasn't." Unlike any breach to other Earths, this one did not have the silver-looking feel. Instead, it was just blue-ish energy twirling towards its center.

Wally and Jesse scouted the perimeter. "There's nothing unusual other than the portal itself." Jesse said.

"It's the speedforce." Wally commented. Kara frowned. I turned to Wally and Jesse, "Grab everyone away from the five-block radius." They nodded and quickly ran. They evacuated the crowd.

"Barry?" Kara asked, "What's happening?"

"I don't know." I admitted, "But something is coming from the speedforce."

"Indeed." A red lightning trail ran past through us. I looked ahead and saw a man in the yellow suit. His entire body was vibrating. "Thawne." I spat. He clapped his hands, "It was wonderful seeing you trapped inside your dream world. But it's time to speed up our plan. Prepare for the return of Savitar!"

A loud roar came from the portal. Metal clanging sound was louder and louder. A metal hand touched the ground. Blue eyes glared at Kara and me.

Savitar.

He stood as the portal disappeared. His armor was the same except the center. Instead of a reversed lightning, it was something I didn't understand. Kinda like a reversed 'C' but a diagonal line cut through it.

"It's been a while. Barry Allen." He said.

"What do you want!" Kara shouted at him. Thawne walked up next to Savitar and stopped his vibration.

"Everything. He has everything and deserves none of it!" Savitar exclaimed, "I thought killing Iris can destroy you. I was wrong." My blood boiled when he mentioned Iris. "I have dreamed so long for my return. And now I'm going to kill you. Both of you." Kara and I took a deep breath, preparing for the battle.

"But first..." He let out a metal blade from his armor, and quickly stabbed Eobard Thawne from the back. He widened his eyes with surprise, "You have no use for me now, Thawne." I didn't know how, but I could sense it. He's draining Thawne's speed.

"What the hell?" Jesse commented when she saw the sight. Thawne, on the other hand, looked at me with pain in his eyes, "Barry..." Savitar removed his blade when he finished draining Thawne's speed. "See you soon, Barry Allen." He quickly ran away. Even I couldn't see him from my perspective. All I could see was a trail of a white blur. I ran over Thawne and examined him. "Kill him...for me..." He let out his last breath and closed his eyes.

"He's dead." Kara looked at him with her X-Ray vision.

 **TBC**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I know the grammar can be a little bit off, but I am working on it. Just like Kara, English isn't my first language. I hope you all can support me and continue reading this story.**

 **Savitar returned! How will Team Flash and Team Supergirl deal with him? And more importantly, how will Lex Luthor fit into Savitar's plan? Stay tuned for more!**


	7. Hiatus

It had been a few months since the return of Savitar. Surprisingly, there were no signs of him. As if he vanished on the face of the earth.

Lex Luthor was back in DEO's custody once its HQ was reconstructed. Since National City was having more and more metahumans and Central City had got Kid Flash and Jesse Quick, I moved to National City and helped Kara in her superhero business. Though when STAR Labs need my help, I would quickly run over there. After all, National and Central are considered Sister Cities.

Our relationship was going smoothly. I moved to her apartment and officially making it our home. It was nice waking up next to Kara instead of running over a hundred miles.

Cisco located the Spear of Destiny a few weeks ago. I called Felicity to inform Team Legends and they took the spear into their custody. So that no one can ever use the Spear of Destiny to do harm. They have also been informed the merge between two Earths. They had scolded Cisco and me for merging Earths because it means that they have to deal with more time travelers.

Caitlin and Julian married last week. All of Team Flash, Team Arrow (Oliver still glare at those who use that name.), Team Superflash (Courtesy of Cisco), Team Legends, The Flash from different worlds and the couple's families and friends attended the ceremony. Caitlin's mother got her suspicions on how Caitlin and Julian know Oliver Queen and Ray Palmer, but it was later clarified that she knows them because of me.

"Do you, Julian, take Caitlin Snow to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?" Ray asked. I was surprised by the fact that Caitlin and Julian asked Ray to wed them; but after knowing that he was a priest, I guessed asking Ray would be appropriate.

"I do." Julian replied firmly. Ray immediately turned to Caitlin, "Do you, Caitlin, take Julian Albert to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do." Caitlin put on one of her brightest smile I had seen. It was even brighter than the one when she married Ronnie. The rest of the ceremony was short and simple but meaningful to the newly wed. Joe was invited to be Julian's best man. It was fun to watch him giving a speech to the crowd.

Living in National City means that I've to find a job in here. Fortunately, I've got a reputation for being the only CSI in the country who handled metahumans before. So the National City Police Department hired me almost instantly after I applied. Crime in National City wasn't as tough as Central since most of them were robbery, which was stopped either by Kara or me. If metahumans or aliens were involved, they'll most likely be murder. But it's not as often as before.

Clark was great. He decided to travel around and became a travel journalist for the Daily Planet. He visited Kara occasionally and the two Kryptonians will hang out for the rest of the day.

"Hey, Barry!" I turned around and saw Captain Greyson, the head of NCPD, "We've got another case. Let's go." I nodded and quickly grabbed my tool case.

We arrived at the crime scene. The body was covered with a white sheet. I placed my tool case on the floor and unveiled the sheet, showing a decayed body. It was brownish and the face was hardly recognizable. I took a sample of DNA and put it into a tube.

"So what causes the death?" A girl asked. I turned around and saw a brunette woman. Detective Maggie Sawyer.

"Not sure. The body couldn't decay at such as fast rate naturally. Probably a work of a metahuman. Or an alien." I said.

"Well then, I guess you will just have to analysis the DNA and send the result to the DEO." Maggie said. It was later to my knowledge that Maggie was dating Alex, let alone the fact that she figured out my identity. She said, and I quote, 'When you show up the Flash show up. It wasn't a very big deal.'.

I nodded to her and took a few samples from where I think the mouth would be. Then I headed back to the CSI lab.

Once I returned to my lab I took the sample from the tube and put them inside the DNA tester. I printed out a form and wrote a report to the captain that the sample would be sent to the DEO. I waited for the result to come out. Waiting can be a torture to a speedster. Minutes could feel like hours. Of course, we wouldn't notice the difference if we're occupied. But boredom could kill us.

I could feel a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. I looked up and saw a blonde woman staring into my eyes with affection. I leaned and kissed her, "It's good to see you." She said.

"It's good to see you too." I replied, "Is it already 12:30?" I asked. Kara nodded.

I promised to have lunch with Kara today. Since we didn't lunch together before, I thought today would be a good time. I looked at the monitor and it showed the DNA test was completed, "I need to get these to the DEO." I pointed to the report.

"No worry. We'll go there after lunch." She replied. I nodded. She wrapped my arms as I grabbed my jacket and the report, "So where are we going?"

"Well...I was thinking a Chinese restaurant that was three blocks away..."

"Let me guess, they sell the best potstickers in the city?" I asked. She grinned like an idiot, "You read my mind."

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

"The victim is not human." Alex said as she read the report.

"What does that mean...he or she is alien?" Kara asked. Alex nodded, "Well the DEO will take care of it from here. Thanks, Barry."

"You know, technically Kara and I also deal with this kind of stuff." I said. She giggled, "Touché."

"So where is he from?" I asked.

"Don't know. The DNA was completely scrambled. You said the body was decayed unnaturally?" I nodded.

"Could it be some kind of alien conflict that leads to his death?" Kara asked.

"It's possible." Alex replied.

Suddenly, an agent rushed into the crime lab, "Madam, there's an alien sighting at the Central Park." I turned to Kara, "Race you there?"

"Oh, just you watch, Scarlett Speedster." She teased. I quickly ran away from the DEO and headed to the Central Park. It was actually the same park as the first time Kara and I teamed up.

But instead of seeing Livewire and Silver Banshee, I saw a gigantic purple alien was scaring the crowd. He had got many teeth in its mouth. An organ which the tongue should be was just another mouth. "Oh my god. Parasite." I heard Kara groaned when she landed.

"Your enemy?" I asked. "Used to. I'm going to grab something. Can you distract it?"

"I think I can distract it." I replied. She flew away and I turned to the Parasite, "Hey, Ugly!" It turned around and roared at me. He randomly grabbed a person from the crowd and tossed her at me. I quickly formed a small tornado and catch her, "Go." She quickly nodded and ran away.

Distracted by her, I was thrown onto a wall. I groaned in pain and ran in a circle around the alien. I hurled a lightning at it and knocked it out. But it recovered. He let out a roar and picked up a police car next to him and threw it at me. I glanced back to see if there's anyone. After making sure the car could harm no one I ran away, preventing the vehicle from hitting me.

I led him away from the park. While I was running on the road, Parasite was jumping between the roofs of the buildings. It reminded to Grodd. He jumped and landed in front of me, I ran and punched him at super speed, only to realize his skin were rigid enough to dampen the effects.

I groaned in pain the moment we made contact. He surprised me by punching me in the back. I was thrown onto a wall. I groaned in pain and turned back. Just before Parasite could slug at me, Kara landed behind him, "Hey!"

It turned around. I saw Kara was holding a stone or whatever it was. Parasite rushed towards her and hit her with its bare hand. But Kara caught his hand with the stone in between, "Uranium-235." She mumbled. She must have used it to defeat the alien before. But instead, Parasite roared. He was getting stronger. His size enlarged and he tossed Kara to a building. I quickly rushed over there and caught Kara but she could hit the building. "Ok. Clearly, that wasn't a great plan." Kara commented. I thought of a plan and I hoped it would work.

"Alex! Is there any nuclear station nearby?" I asked.

"There's one. Why?" She spoke through the headset.

"I'm going to give him what he wants." I said. Kara looked at me with weird eyes, "Are you nuts? Uranium-235 already made him stronger. Giving him radioactive energy could make him indestructible." Alex exclaimed. Instead of answering her, Parasite launched towards us. Kara and I quickly diverted, "Just give me directions!"

Alex sighed, "It's located at the South." I looked around and searched for directions. I looked at one of the signs, 'National Nuclear'. I followed the signs and saw Parasite was following me. Kara was clearing the path so that the citizens won't be harmed along the way.

"Can you hack into the system?" I asked. Alex asked me to wait for a moment and she informed that Winn got into the system. Kara quickly cleared everyone out and I rushed in front of the radiation core, "On my mark, Winn."

A loud roar echoed the entire room. Parasite broke the wall and glared at me, "Think you can outrun me, huh? Flash."

"No. I don't plan to." I took a few step back and walked into the radiation core room. Parasite took the bait and walked in. "Now, Winn!"

Winn activated the radiation meltdown procedure. The door began to lock the room and I phased through it. But Parasite couldn't.

"A large amount of radiation will flood that room." Alex exclaimed.

"But Parasite couldn't absorb all of the energy." I replied. The radiation flooded the room and Parasite absorbed it, result in enlarging his size. But then he soon reached his limit and reduced its size.

"The radiation is clear." Winn said. I slowly opened the door and saw Parasite was lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't let you hurt anyone." I apologized.

"Spare me your false sympathy." He muttered, "End me! Or I'll end her!" He pointed at Kara. I could feel my blood boil. 'No one uses Kara as a leverage.' I thought.

"I'm not going to end you. You're going to be locked up in the cell so that you won't hurt anyone else." I said. "Alex? Get the cell ready."

I quickly grabbed Parasite by its shoulder and ran back to the DEO. Fortunately, the excessive radiation turned him into a smaller size. Otherwise, I couldn't hold him with my bare hands.

Inside the DEO, I saw a cell was empty. I tossed Parasite into the cell and entered the code. The glass came down from the ceiling and locked him up. He punched the glass with his fist but it did nothing. He let out a roar but the agent who guarded the prison shrugged.

"It's carbon fiber reinforced polymer. You can never get out of this." Alex smirked. Parasite roared but we ignored him. While we walked away from the cell, Alex whispered, "It felt good, didn't it?" I giggled and nodded at her words.

We went back to where the big screen was. Kara was standing over chatting with Winn. She came to me and hugged me when she saw me, "Everything ok?"

"Parasite is locked up again." I said, "And I added some extra precaution to the cell." A few weeks ago I sent an email to J'onn about how STAR Labs built the cells in the pipeline.

"That's great! Although how did you come up with the plan?" She was curious.

"Well, a few years ago I met a meta whose power was similar to Parasite. So Caitlin thought that if we gave Atom Smasher the radiation more than he could absorb, he would just be drained by it and de-power him." I explained.

"Atom Smasher?" Kara asked, "What kind of name is that?"

"Well, that one was named by Professor Stein." I said.

"Oh. Ok." She commented, "Anyway, I better go back to Cat Co otherwise Snapper is gonna kill me." I chuckled at the fact that of all people, Kara Zor-El is scared of her boss. I gave her a kiss and she walked towards the balcony before flew away. I looked around and made sure no one was looking at me.

I headed towards Lex's cell. I notified the guard that I'll need to speak to the prisoner for a few minutes. He nodded and left the room.

"Well, hello again. Barry Allen." Lex greeted, "What can I do for you today?"

"You still haven't answer where Savitar is." I said, "And I'm getting impatient."

"Like I told you a few days ago. I don't know!" He snapped, "Heck! I wish I knew, he was supposed to break me out last week..." He trailed off. His eyes widened once he realized he made a mistake.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What did you just say?" I asked. Although I knew what he just said, I needed confirmation. Seeing no way out, he admitted, "Savitar was supposed to break me out. That's the deal."

"Ok. Let me get this straight. You used the Spear of Destiny to bring back Thawne and created Doomsday and Bizarro to distract us. Then you asked Thawne to bring back Savitar, who murdered him the minute he stepped foot on Earth. And he was supposed to break you out last week but he didn't keep his bargain. Am I right? Oh, BTW, you still haven't figure out who Savitar really is." I summarized. Instead of doing anything, he sat on the floor and nodded, "Have you come here to gloat? To mock? Because this isn't the Barry Allen I know."

"No." I shook my head, "I just need to know where Savitar is, so I can stop this madness once and for all."

"This so-called madness can't be stopped." He muttered.

"Yeah? Watch us." I turned around and walked away. But Lex stopped me, "You think you're saving anyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"No matter how hard you try. There will always be people you fail to save. A failure. The moment you created Flashpoint you made a huge mistake..."

"How did you know about Flashpoint?" I cut off him, but he ignored me, "It was a mistake. A big mistake. You think the consequences ended after trapping Savitar again, but it's not."

"What the hell are you talking about. You still don't know who Savitar really is!" I shouted.

"You will never truly be happy, Barry Allen. Not even with Kara Zor-El." I had had enough. I turned around and informed the guard. The moment he brought up Kara, my blood boiled, but I couldn't punch him. So instead, I walked away.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

I walked into our apartment and saw Kara was digging her ice-cream. She smiled when she saw me, "How's your day?"

"Well, it's fine. I managed to edit the articles." She replied when she turned off the TV. I leaned over and kissed her, "You tasted like ice-cream."

"Well, I did just eat a buckle of ice-cream."

"Damn, the others must be so jealous at the fact that you still manage to keep your body weight." I teased. She chuckled, "Perks of being an alien." Suddenly, I was on top of her. Tasting every inch of her mouth. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist. She moaned when our tongue touched each other. Our make out session became a little bit intense ever since I moved to her apartment.

I groaned when I heard my phone rang.

"Well, we can ignore it." Kara muttered. I chuckled and grabbed the phone, "I swear, it's as if he knows we're spending time together."

"Cisco?" Kara asked childishly. I nodded while she giggled. "Hey, Cisco what's up?"

"There's a large amount of energy surge near the Infantino Street!" Cisco exclaimed. I widened my eyes and stared at Kara. That's the street that my future-self murdered Iris. She nodded as if she read my thought, "We will be there." I cut off the line and nodded to Kara. Both of us rushed out of the apartment and headed there.

We saw Savitar was roaring on the street. He held the philosopher stone with his hands. The crowd are definitely scared of his appearance and ran out, screaming. "It's about time!"

"Time for what?" Kara shouted, "Time to lose?"

"Oh, Kara Danvers, I've a much greater plan for you." He said. I quickly looked around us to ensure no one knew Kara's identity. Suddenly, he tossed the stone away and kneeled on the ground. The armor around him slowly crawled away from him.

My future self slowly stood up. Kara dropped her jaw at the sight of my future self. Judging from her face, I could tell that she wanted answers for that.

Right now, I still wonder how he got the scar on his right cheek.

Future-Self looked at us with disgust, "Once I destroy you this world will be mine."

"You're not a god!" I shouted and rushed over him, but his time at the speedforce definitely enhanced his reflex. So he grabbed me by my collar and threw me away. "Flash!" I heard Kara shouted.

I groaned in pain the moment I landed on the ground, "Like I told you from the beginning, only one of us could live." Savitar exclaimed. He rushed over me and tossed me into the air. Kara quickly flew and grabbed me. "Thanks." I whispered once we landed on the floor.

"Such a lovely couple." Savitar commented, "But I guarantee you, Flash, Kara Danvers will..." He widened his eyes the moment an energy blast hit him from behind. My future-self groaned in pain and his skin started to crack. Similar to the one Eobard got erased from existence the first time. He screamed in pain and his body dissolved into molecules. But instead of flowing away, the molecules gathered around the person who fired the shot.

Lex Luthor.

Lex laughed excitedly and the molecules of my future-self merged with his. I could see a lightning flickered in his eyes. I couldn't help but remember the time Zoloman took my speed in exchange for Wally.

"Now, no one can stop me." He stared at us and quickly ran away with a flicker of white lightning. I quickly chased him. Kara, on the other hand, flew above the sky and searched for signs of Lex's trail.

"I don't see him." Kara spoke through the comm. I ignored her and continued searching for Lex.

"Cisco! Can you pinpoint the location of Lex?" I asked.

"Bingo." Cisco exclaimed, "He's at Fifth and May."

I quickly ran over the street and saw Kara landed in front of me. Another warehouse. I groaned at the sight of the building, 'Bad guys really like the warehouse-thing, uh?' I thought.

I glanced at Kara and rushed into the building. Lex was sitting on a chair facing the entrance, "Welcome, Barry Allen, to my play house."

"What the hell did you do to Savitar?" I spat. He grinned like a psychopath, "The very same thing Zoom did to you, and killing him along the way." He replied.

"Why are you doing this? And how the hell did you escape?" Kara asked when she stood next to me, crossing her arms.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out." Lex replied and quickly grabbed the gun from his waist, "Sweet Dreams, Kara Danvers." He fired the gun and left the building.

I ran over the bullet, in an attempt to catch it. But the bullet was too fast, way too fast for a typical bullet.

It hit Kara on her waist, and she quickly fell onto the ground. I could see a small glimpse of green light on the bullet.

Kryptonite.

 **TBC**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I know the grammar can be a little bit off, but I am working on it. Just like Kara, English isn't my first language. I hope you all can support me and continue reading this story.**


	8. Apologies

Many of you may probably wonder why there isn't an update for a long time. The truth is: I'm dealing with the exams. As the exams are approaching, it is important for me to revise. I have been writing as much as I can for the past few weeks. However, the exams end three weeks from now.

Therefore there will be a new chapter three weeks from today. Apologies to those who waited for the new chapter for a long time.


	9. Alone

It felt horrible.

So this is how Joe and Iris felt in those nine months.

One moment ago someone you loved was jumping around. And the next second he/she's in a coma.

Kara was lying on the bed. Lifeless. But we knew that she's alive. Alex and J'onn were informed as soon as I brought Kara back to STAR Labs. Caitlin pulled out the kryptonite bullet and able to close her wounds. But judging from the toxic on the bullet, it would take a long time for Kara to completely heal, even though she's under Solar Lamps.

"Security footage showed the Lex disappeared into nowhere." Alex said, "We don't know how he did that."

"And more importantly, how did he manage to dissolve Savitar?" Cisco added in. I nodded in agreement. "Who the hell is that guy, anyway?" J'onn asked.

Team Flash looked at me. I sighed, "It's my future-self." I explained how the time remnant of my future-self turned evil and got trapped into the speedforce the first time. "Oh." Alex commented though I could see some wonders in her eyes.

"Don't worry. She will wake up. Even if it takes a longer time for her to heal." J'onn patted my shoulder. I gave him a sad smile and quickly left the cortex. I couldn't face the fact Kara's unconscious. But someone chased after me, "Barry!"

I turned around and saw Alex. She was panting, "Do you have a minute?" I frowned at her words but nodded. She led me to Cisco workshop. She closed the door when both of us entered. I found a chair and sat on it. "Everything ok?" I asked.

"It's not me who should answer that question." Alex crossed her arms as she leaned on the wall, "How're you feeling?"

"Terrible." I admitted, "I'm not fast enough to save her. I should have been faster."

"I'm not gonna pretend that I know how you feel because I don't. But you shouldn't blame yourself for this..." I cut her off, "NO! It's because of me! Savitar IS my future-self! If it wasn't me then Lex Luthor couldn't possibly plan all of these!"

"The future hasn't written yet!" Alex snap. She said the exact same thing Jay Garrick told me a year ago, "I don't care if this Savitar is your future-self because I know you won't become something like him." I looked at her in the eyes and all I saw was that she's sincere about what she said, "These few months, Kara dating you, was the best in her life. I saw her smile was even much brighter than the ones when she's dating Mon-El. You made her happy. And that's all the confirmation I need. I can trust you with her life."

She paused for a while. The silence took over the entire workshop. It was as if I could hear a pin dropping on the floor. "So don't you ever blame everything that has happened to Kara on you, because the person who should be blamed at, is Lex Luthor." She finished. She left the workshop immediately after she finished her sentence. I stared at the floor and thought about what she just told me. I looked around and sighed.

I left the room and rushed over to the hills. I remembered that place was where I went when we discovered Zoom's identity. I sat on the cliff and looked around. I could see the birds flying around, trees waved at each other through the wind. I tossed a rock into the river beneath me. It dropped and created a small ripple on the river.

'I needed someone to talk to.' I thought. So I ran to a place where I could find that person.

Star City Mayor's Office.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

"He'll be meeting you shortly." A worker in the mayor office led me to Oliver's office. I looked around as I sat on the chair. It was exactly the same as I remembered. I guess the Merge (that's what we call now) didn't change the decorations of the Mayor's Office. I sighed. Even though it was 5 minutes, it felt like 5 hours.

The door opened. 'Finally!' I thought. I turned my head and saw Thea walked in, "Barry! What are you doing here?" She frowned as she placed an envelope on Oliver's desk.

"I need to talk to Oliver about something..." I replied.

"Well...Oliver is in his lair..." Thea said.

"But that guy told me..."

"He told you Ollie will be back soon...that's not true. He usually slips away from his office to the Arrow Cave." I sighed and gave her a 'You should have told me' look. She sighed and nodded her head.

I left the Mayor's office. And since I don't want people to know the Flash knew the Mayor of Star City, no, I didn't run.

I arrived at Oliver's Campaign Office. I looked around, the tables filled with dust. Similar to the STAR Labs in 2024. I walked into a corner and looked for a secret button. Since it has been a while I came to this place, I forgot where it is. I gently knocked on the woods, then after a few attempts, I noticed one of them had a hollow sound. I pressed the wood and the elevator doors were opened.

'Note to Self: It's the second wooden block on the right.' I thought.

I tugged both of my hands onto my pocket and sighed, 'Ding!' The doors were opened and I saw Oliver was training with his team while a girl, whom I had no idea who she is, saw me. She looked frightened and opened her mouth.

Her screams were like the Black Canary/Black Siren. A metahuman. I groaned in pain and quickly covered my ears. I glanced at Felicity who told the girl to stop. Once I made sure she wasn't screaming, I slowly removed my hands.

"I'm sorry. I screamed because I've never seen you here before." She apologized and approached me. I offered my hand to her, "Barry Allen, aka the Flash." She took mine and introduced herself, "Dinah Drake, aka the Black Canary." I saw Oliver approached us. He put on a smile on his face when he offered his hand, "It's good to see you again, Barry."

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." I replied.

"So what can I do for you?" He and I departed the rest of the team. We walked towards the corner, "There's something I have to talk about."

"You mean Kara being in a coma?"

I looked at him weirdly, 'How did he figure it out?' I thought. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Your team told me. Cisco, to be more precise." He replied. I took a deep breath, "Yeah...Even after a few years I still feel that I should be faster."

"You know, you literally told me that many times." He crossed his arms, I frowned, "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Look, whatever the point is..."

"The point is that this isn't your fault." Oliver cut me off and speaking from experience, it's best not to cut him off, "Whoever did this is held responsible. Not you."

"But if I can get faster..."

"Barry, you're not a god!" Oliver shouted. The entire Team Arrow stared at us. Oliver silently hissed at his team then turned his head back to me, "Just because you're fast and can travel through time or dimensions doesn't mean that you can do everything." He whispered, "You're the one who was struck by lightning. That lightning may have changed your life forever, but that bolt of lightning did not make you a god."

"He's right." Oliver and I turned to the female voice. Felicity approached us, "Barry, you can't blame everything that happened to your friends on you. Don't ever think that Kara being in a coma is because of you. It's because of that lunatic." I gave her a sad smile at her choice of words. Suddenly, we heard a 'beep' sound coming from the computer, "What happened?" Oliver asked.

"There's been a hit in the Glades." Curtis said, "Possibly by..." He opened the security footage. The screen showed a guy with an orange mask. The Vigilante.

"I thought the Vigilante fell out of the rooftop." I commented while I stared at the screen. I turned to Oliver, who sighed, "He did. But until a few months ago he returned."

"So what's the plan?" Dinah asked while she crossed her arms.

"Barry clear the area. The rest of us draw his attention. This ends tonight." Oliver said, "Suit up."

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

"In position." I heard Curtis said through the comms. I looked around. The street was empty. "Overwatch. How's the hostage?" I asked.

"Not good. Most of them are in shock." Felicity said, "The Vigilante has placed a bunch of C4s on the front door. So, Barry, you need to get inside through the back door."

"In fact, I can get in through the front door without blowing the building." Oliver looked at me weirdly. I smirked at his reaction and rushed into the store. I phased through the front door and grabbed the hostages one by one and placed them a few streets away. Once I cleared the area, "Let's get this done."

Oliver fired an explosive arrow, which detonated the bombs and blew off the front door. The Vigilante looked surprised when he saw me standing, "Since when do the Central City's hero doing part time here in Star City?"

"Well..." I looked around and the entire Team Arrow standing next to me, "A few minutes ago."

Within a blink of an eye, the Vigilante fired a few shots from his guns. I quickly ran over the bullets and catch them. Oliver fired an arrow but it was blocked by another bullet fired by him. 'How did he manage to pinpoint the arrow?' I thought. Dinah opened her mouth and screamed at the Vigilante. But her powers didn't affect him much. "Is that all you got? Canary 2.0?"

"No, I am just a distraction." She replied. That was when I realized that Curtis had gone behind Vigilante and threw a metallic ball towards him. It exploded before making any contact with him and the explosion made him fell onto the ground. Unconscious.

Curtis approached the vigilante, but a distant 'beeping' sound came from the unconscious body. I frowned at the sound and turned to Oliver, "Can you hear that?"

He widened his eyes and shouted, "Curtis, no!"

"What? He's unconscious." Curtis replied.

"The bomb is about to go off!" Felicity shouted through the comm. I quickly grabbed the entire team away from the scene using my super-speed. The moment all of us were out of the building, the bomb exploded. It set off fire all around the building. Crowds began gathering, wondering what the hell happened. Once I settled down the entire Team Arrow, I spin my arms in circles to draw the air out of the building to prevent the fire from expanding. Within seconds, the fire died down.

"So...the vigilante planted a bomb inside him? Not a very good idea." Curtis commented. Oliver shook his head, "No. That's a duplicate."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"A few weeks ago a humanoid robot was stolen from Stagg Enterprise," Dinah said, "He must have modified the robot and planted a bomb in it."

"Overwatch, we need to know where the real vigilante is." Oliver requested.

From a distant, sirens were sounded and several police officers arrived at the scene. They greeted the Team Arrow and were surprised to see me. I waved at them and they literally dropped their jaws. I giggled at their reactions and approached them, "If you guys keep on opening your mouth you'll catch a fly." I, of course, vibrated my vocal cords before informing them.

Embarrassed, the police officers quickly set up a restricted area around the building and cleared the crowd. "He's in the Star City Museum." Felicity suddenly informed. I took a glance at Oliver and quickly ran towards the museum. I wondered what was he doing in the museum.

Once I arrived, I saw nothing but a closed museum. No lights were on. I scouted the surroundings and found nothing suspicious. "Overwatch, can you hack the security system?"

"Already in. Switching to thermal images and...he's in the vault."

From the distant, motorcycles were approaching the museum. I turned around and saw Oliver and his team. I rushed into the basement and found the door of the vault was opened. Along with a couple of guards lying on the floor, unconscious.

Metal flickering sounds came from the vault. I slowly walked through the guards and took a peek at the inside. A bunch of artifacts like the ones from the Civil War and some Ancient Chinese painting.

Across the vault, a man wearing a black leather mask was collecting a bunch of jewelry. Probably the ones shipped from Cuba weeks ago.

"I've been wondering what brings the hero of National City here." The Vigilante spoke without turning around. "Just lending a hand."

"No, I don't think so." He turned around while holding a bag filled with jewels. The suit looked like the exact copy of the humanoid robots. But then when I looked closer, I found something different.

He doesn't have any guns.

It was then had I only realized none of the guards have any bullet wounds. They were all knocked out. And judging from Oliver's comment on the criminal, he used to favor his guns.

"Took you long enough to figure out, didn't you?" He suddenly said.

"Figure out what?" I said. Team Arrow came into the vault and stood behind me. Oliver grabbed an arrow and aimed at the vigilante.

"That I'm not the...what's his name...oh yes, the Vigilante." He said. However, it was spoken by another voice. A familiar voice.

He giggled at the sight. And slowly remove his mask while looking at the floor. He took a deep breath. Then his face came into my sight.

Lex Luthor.

"Long time no see, Barry Allen." He said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted. My reaction must have surprised the rest of the team because I could feel that they stared at me.

"How's Kara, by the way? Is she good?" I had had enough. I rushed towards him with my superspeed. Somehow Kara had become my Achilles' hills. I was also surprised at my emotion but bring Lex in was my top priority. However, I forgot the fact that he also had the power of the speedforce.

He hurled a bolt of lightning towards the team. Since they don't have powers, they couldn't prepare themselves and thus, they fell onto the floor. Oliver let out a groan while Curtis and Dinah went unconscious.

He stopped running when he was at the door, "What's the matter, Flash? Got a soft spot at the alien?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" I spat.

"Did you forget why I was doing this? Uh? It's because of her! And her so-called cousin. I've told you months ago, Barry Allen, if God id all-powerful, then he cannot be all-good. It's only a matter of time that they will destroy the entire human race." Lex said.

"And get here you are, tapping into the speedforce by killing Savitar..."

"Aka, Barry Allen." Lex cut in before I could continue.

"So what's the point of this? Stealing a bunch of artifacts. How does that fit into your grand plan." I mocked.

"Oh, it doesn't. But the purpose of it does. It's time for you to search for your precious Kara." Lex said. I was taken back when he mentioned Kara. He grinned like he's planning something evil (though in fairness, he was), and ran away with his speed.

I glanced at Oliver, who nodded, as in telling me to go to STAR Labs to look for Kara. I ran away from the museum and quickly ran back to Central City. Unlike National and Central, Star City was actually 600 miles away from Central City. So it did take me about approximately 10 minutes to get back.

Once I returned, I quickly arrived at the Cortex, papers were all over the place because of my speed, "Where's Kara?" I shouted.

Caitlin, who was sitting by the table, looked at me with surprise, "She left a few minutes ago. And Barry..." I looked into her eyes wondering what's wrong.

"She said she's going to kill you." Cisco said.

 **TBC**

 **Hey, guys! Thanks for reading. I know the grammar can be a little bit off, but I am working on it. Just like Kara, English isn't my first language. I hope you all can support me and continue reading this story.**

 **I know it has been a while since I've updated. And I apologized for it. Since I've just finished my exams, I need some time to pick up where I left. Therefore the several updates in the future won't be as quick as once before. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
